


Waves of Grey

by Shadow_Assassin



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Sirens are Intersex, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Defiant Royal Prince, Doesn’t think he’s good enough, Galra Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Harems, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a Gaurd, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mermaid - alternate universe, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Royal Palace, Siren Lance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, adopted keith, altea, klance, mentions of rape/non-con, not edited, peace treaties, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: The Siren's have ruled the seas since the beginning of time. Their songs luring Alteans and Galra to their deaths for as long as any can remember. But now the Alteans and the Sirens have come together to make peace. In an agreement to bind their empires they have decided to bring forth offspring of their mixed races. So the Siren Empire sends a pod of Maidens to the surface. Each Siren a prisoner of their empire and forced to pay their debt by bearing the children of the future.Lance is one of these Sirens sentenced to childbirth. He has been cheated by his leader and not given a date to return to his home. He is a young beautiful, chosen to be presented to the Royal Altean King as the treaty agreement stated.Only Alfor has no use for a Harem. And his Daughter has her own future in the Galra Empire . . . But his oblivious son who’s heart is set on dying in battle is in line for the Altean throne with Allura paired to the Galra Prince. It would only make sense to see that the Adopted Altean prince would carry on the future of the Kingdom.But the last thing Keith wants is a whore. And Lance needs to protect his baby brother. And he doesn't know that he was framed for banishment by the Siren Leader themself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic. I hope you enjoy.

Lance walked elegantly down the long corridor with his guard walking just behind him. It was both an honor and a curse to have them. They were a symbol of his status, of his importance. As the carrier of the next ruler of the kingdom he was the representation of the continued survival of the royal line tied between the Altea and the Siren empire. His child would carry the blood of the Sirens from their mother, and the blood of altea from the royal father.

 

Lance played with the edge of the translucent fabric hanging from his arms as they continued to walk. He was dressed in a blue dress that almost looked and flowed like water, a silken cloak hung over his shoulders to hide the beauty of the siren as he walk along with his hood pulled up to hide everything but his nose from the stray eye.

 

He had been one of a hundred sent to Altea to be bred. The chances that Lance would be the one to serve the Kingdoms gave him hope that perhaps one day he could go come back to the crystal blue waters and the warm caves his family lived in far bellow the oceans surface. He might be able to eventually earn back his freedom.

 

Being chosen to be one of the selected carriers was not nesseseiky an honor. Of course every carrier was publicly given the respectful treatment they deserved as the mothers of the Empires' future. But in reality all they were were slaves serving out their punishment.

 

Those convicted of smaller crimes are sent to land to be bred if their sentence outlasts the time of a pregnancy. For every year they are sentenced they will bear a child.

 

Or if you're family is desperate enough... they can sell you into the trade.

 

In Lance's case, he'd been caught stealing food. A mi or crime that he could have served overnight had he not responded so violently in order to get the stollen goods back to his family before he'd been caught and dragged to the surface come the next shipment of Siren maidens. His sentence had been declared when he was no longer needed by the Altean empire despite how his term was only three years. He hadn't been given the option to serve his time or go to the surface. He'd been noted as a candidate for the throne's maiden because he had a nice face and had yet to bear his own children as of yet.

 

He was stuck their indefinitely. And he was terrified.

 

"Through here." The galra Guard ordered. The Galra served the Altean empire as their military in turn for technology that could help stabilize the social and economic aspect of the Galra empire that had been on the verge of collapsing when Lance was But a child himself. It wasn't unusual to see them, but the Galra had never been on good terms with the Sirens.

 

"I thought the throne room was ahead." Lance said lancing back at his guard. He couldn't see them, not with the hood in his way. He couldn't see much more than the smooth white tiled floor and the sunlight filtering through the large windows that lined one side of the hall the walked down.

 

"I said through here" the guard growled, a truly animalistic sound. Not that Lance could judge. The Siren's heart beat quickly in his chest as he stood frozen in place. He knew that wasn't were they were supposed to go.

 

'You are the power beneath the water that drives the waves upon the sand. You are as calm as the ocean on a gentle breeze, or as rage full as the waves that down the souls on the beach in the storm.' He recited in his mind the words his mother used to whisper to him at night when he was afraid that the sharks would find their cave all the while they slept. 'Nothing will ever hurt you.'

 

Lance cried out as he was grabbed with a bone crushing grab and dragged into the doorway the guard wanted him to turn into. He tried to call out but a big hand was covering his mouth and nose before he could ever get a surface word onto his tongue.

 

The air was shoved out of his lungs as he was pushed into a wall. He was blinded by the hood pulled over his head, his arms getting tangled up in the cloak that wrapped around his shoulders. He made a sound of protest as he reached for the guards wrist in front of his face only to stumble forward when it was taken away and he was tugged forward by the thick fabric of his cloak. He yelped when he ran into a wall, cheek knocking into the hard surface. He stumbled back, trying to get his feet under him. He'd been on land for only days. He was still clumsy and unsure of himself when he was doing anything more than a straight walk. Trying to fight for his balance while being tugged around by the fabric wrapped around him was nearly hopeless as he shortly fell to his knees. The cloak was ripped away from his shoulders to reveal the Siren dressed fully in the translucent blue fabric that did little to hide his body. He was supposed to be dressed for his royal partner. He was wrapped up like a gift to be seen and opened by only one.

 

Lance's gaze adjusted to the darkness of the small room he'd been shoved into. Use to the dark caves of the deep, this dim setting was nothing like the unending blackness of the oceans trenches. He saw the galra's own eyes glint in the darkness.

 

"There you are." The guard growled as he stared down at Lance who was curled over himself, trying to hide what he could from the man standing over him.

 

"Get away from me!" Lance yelled, crawling  towards the nearest corner and bracing himself there to help himself up to his feet while the guard simply smiled cruelly.

 

"Wait until they find themselves with a child bearing the name of the throne and the blood of a Galra. They think they're helping, giving us their technology that we can't run while people are starving to death in my homeland. I'll make sure we get what we need. And it's going to be through you." The man said glaring down at Lance all the while the Siren stared up at him over his shoulder. He understood the words but was slow to understand what exactly he was getting at. He wasn't used to surface speech. It was so complex and strange. He'd hardly been given any time to proactive before being prepared.

 

What lance did understand was that he wasnt meant for anyone to touch other than his assigned royal partner. when hands gripped onto his waist and tugged him back panic washed over him as he stumbled back before he was forced to the blood. He cried when his nose hit the floor a flow of blood starting to trickle down the front of his face. He reached up and touched the warm liquid freezing when a blade appeared in front of his throat.

 

"Don't move." The Galra hissed from

Behind. The siren's heart beat loudly in his chest. He was sure the attacker could hear it.

 

The light fabric covering Lance's body was pushed out of the way, exposing his soft caramel skin to the man behind him. No. He didn't want this. This isn't what was supposed to happen. If he's umpire for the royal family he could start a war, he could be executed.

 

But it was against the law to defend himself in a way that would give away the secrets of the Sirens.

 

The sound of a buckle being undone.

 

He couldn't stand still and let himself be attacked. He was stronger than this. It would be a dishonor to his family to slow himself to be strung by this net.

 

A hand shoving his legs apart, the blade at his throat pressed more firmly against his jugular.

 

The power of the ocean was in his hands. He had the strength to put this land dweller in his place. He wouldn't leave a witness behind to expose his secrets.

 

Lance reeled back into the body behind him, making sure to start his accention before he slammed into the dick behind him.

 

It was a violent bubble bump if you get Lances flow.

 

Clear of the knife he grabbed the wrist and twisted so that the blade clattered on the floor before Lance turned around and slashed at his attacker with sharp claws. The Galra snarled as Lance scrambled up to his his feet and out distance between him and his attacker. He gasped at the air, he could feel his gills fluttering against the fabric draped over him as he fixed it to cover himself once more.

 

The Galra clutched his bloody chest and flared up at Lance who back himself back into the corner as he panted. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea, but he could let himself stop and be rapped. But he was going to have to follow through with his promise now. He could feel his body shifting. He fought it, trying to keep himself from turning back but he was already reverting to his true size, standing over the Galra as he picked himself up despite the gash in his chest.

 

Lance's heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the guard who picked his blade up once more. The blade curved and elongated as the Galra advanced, undeterred by the Carrier's morphed appearance. Scales were climbing up Lance's shoulders and glittering along his thighs.

 

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch." The Galra snarled as he raised the sword. Lance wasn't given any other options as he opened his mouth to expose dangerous fangs, hissing in response as he lunged at his attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is just the introduction. So far what do you think?
> 
> Keith comes in next chapter. His POV actually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to find where the Siren has wandered off to. 
> 
> Only . . . The Siren hasn’t.

**Keith**

 

 

Keith sprinted down a naturally lit hallway, nervously looking around for any signs of a blue cloak.

 

He had been late arriving to pick up the Carrier. It had been stupid getting distracted by the birds perched outside his palace window. But he couldn't help the need to sketch them out before he ran to meet the maid only to find an empty room where he was instructed to pick the Siren up.

 

He couldn't blame the maid for wandering off. The palace was beautiful and seemed to draw you along with its expanse of glass walls that let in the beauty of nature that hung just outside the palace. The entire courtyard was a groomed replication of the areas natural habitat.

 

.....but that didn't mean that it was appropriate. And granted it was part Keith's fault in the first place, but the maiden should have known that they were not allowed to just wander the palace without a guard. Certainly not before having been claimed and impregnated. That's was just asking for a war.

 

Keith sped walked down the hall, getting the occasional eye roll from other guards stationed in front of doors. He just kept moving forward growing more anxious the farther into the palace he ventured. He should have seen them by now. He'd just been dressed and prepared by servants, why would they leave him alone and give him the opportunity to get lost?

 

He prayed Alfor was busy, that whom ever had been chosen for the Carrier wasn't waiting.... Keith also prayed that the Siren hadn't wandered into the throne room. The king would have his ass for that.

 

No not literally you nasties.

 

The hybrid sighed as he came to a stop. He wasn't far from the throne now and had yet to find any sign of the sea dweller. Keith groaned, tugging on his air as he turned and looked around him. Where the hell could the maid have gone?

 

The young man was about to turn to head back and retrace his steps to go look down the halls he'd passed when someone ran into him, taking him down to the ground with a graceless this.

 

"What in the quiznack-" he started, trying to shove the person off only to freeze when he met wide blue eyes. The carrier. His face was covered in blood and his cloak was crushed in a ball between their chests.

 

The guard just stared dumbly at the Siren before the fat tears starting to spill from the Maiden's eyes snapped him into action. "What happened?" He asked as he pushed the carrier back gently so he could stand and pull the Siren up to their feet. He stuttered slightly at the size of thecreature. The billowy fabric doing nothing to hide any of their body was meant to reach the floor but it rather ended at their knees. They were beautiful, and Keith wasn't ashamed of what we packed . . . But if this was the size of a carrier they must have been steadily disappointed by the average altean. Especially if they couldn't shape shift to attempt to accommodate. 

 

"My guard, they attacked me. They wanted to take me but I couldn't let them. I didn't let them, please believe me. I'm clean. I'm still pure." They cried while raising their hands up to their chin to catch the tears and blood to keep their clothing clean.

 

"I'm your guard. Who took you? Where did you come from?" Keith demanded moving past them to trace the way they came too when he noticed the thick blue fabric in hishands. He looked back at his responsibility with a blush only to gape at them when he was eye level with them.

 

They whispered as he stared, turning away from him so he couldn't see them as wasn't intended for his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that you seem to have-" shrunk? He wasn't going to finish that sentence. "Here." He said, walking forward to wrap the cloak around the maiden's shoulders before pressing the underside of his forearm against their cheek until they moved their hands away so he could wipe away the blood and tears so they wouldn't stain his attire. He took his hands and whipped them off in the same manner on the fabric of his armor.

 

"Show me the guard. Are they still here?" He asked while the Siren stared at him.

 

"They are. The closet." The maiden answered no louder than a whisper as they pulled their hood over their face. Any sign of the elegance Sirens walked with having been stripped away from the maiden. Keith glanced in the direction of the only closet in the area and saw the door was still tapping open. He glanced back at the carrier to make sure they weren't going to move before he stalked forward to investigate.

 

The layer of blood coating the floor was the first thing he noticed. The second was the slumped over body and finally the intestines and other assortment of organs laying on the floor.

 

Keith stepped away from the scene and looked back at the maiden who was wrapped up in their cloak, face concealed. They didn't give any explanation for the scene in the room. Keith swallowed before he stepped into the room to approach the body. Blood splashed his boots as he came up and get a look at the galra's face. He recognized him, the traitor's name and face known among all the kings highest security. Keith was a part of the Blades. Sendak was one of their highest concerns after the Galra leader himself.

 

The blades had been a part of the altean empires military long before the truce between the altean and Galra kingdoms. They were of the highest loyalty to the throne.

 

He stepped away from the murder scene, ignoring the way he left a trail of bloody footprints in his wake. It would be fine. He could cover the carrier's tracks this way. He wasn't sure what would come of them if they knew that the servant was responsible for such a violent crime.

 

"Come. I'll clean you up and then I'll get you too the king where you'll be given to whoever you've been paired with." Keith said coming quickly back to the Siren. He ignored the way they flinched when he put a hand on his lower back as he directed him to the closest room he could access that had a bathroom. He walked quickly, the maiden following his lead, bare feet tapping on the ground as they hurried to Keith's personal room.

 

Keith pointed towards the foot of his bed, the sheets still rumpled as proof that the Kong's servants purposefully neglected his room. He didn't complain about it. He had less people rummaging through his things. What's so bad about that?

 

"You can sit there. I'll get something to wash your face with." He muttered disappearing into the doorway that was off to the side of the room. Keith didn't stop to look back and see if the Siren followed his gesture.

 

He was ashamed of himself for what he'd done. He'd risked the life of the royal maiden. He'd almost cost the Empire it's chance of uniting the two kingdoms. He'd almost cost the Siren their dignity. He'd already made a Mess of things just by seeing them freely out in the open before being presented to the king.

 

He could still hear birds the he'd allowed himself to become fascinated by still singing outside his window. They were probably perched on the open balcony pecking away at the plants he'd he'd brought up to his small space. He wondered is the maiden was looking at them, if they'd ever seen song birds.

 

He scowled and grabbed a cloth out of a

Drawer and snapped the faucet on. He soaked it with warm water before wringing it out and going back to the bed room. The maiden had indeed not taken to sitting on his bed. Keith should have known better than to assume they'd ever accept the invitation to a bed. Even if it was just to sit. It was stupid of him. Instead he found them standing near a table with their hood pushed back, hands still cupping their face as they gazed at something. The young guard blushed when he realized that it was his sketchbook from earlier.

 

"I have this." He blurted out quickly to draw their attention away from it. It worked, the Siren turning to look over at him curiously. Their eyes were beautiful. It was like Keith had been sucked into a vortex, sea water and mystery swirling around him, threatening to drag him into their depths and drown him.

 

Just as they were meant to do.

 

"I mean I have something to wash your face." He said ripping his eyes away from the creature's own. There was a reason why all nations were at war with the Sirens. They were creatures born of the sea designed to lure men and women into it's depths to never be seen again. It was nearly impossible to kill a siren, making all conflicts rather one sided when all the Siren has to do with mutter a few soft notes from a hidden perch to draw their prey to the water. Altean's were deemed insane when the Galra empire discovered what they were doing with the Siren Empire.

 

The only measures the Alteans had to protect themselves against the maidens was the word and promise of obedience from the royal escorts that brought them up, and the power they had in numbers keeping the sirens far from the water. If they were to try anything eventually someone would be able to take out the one singing their song... but no one had ever come close to that. No. They had to put their resources into protecting the maidens from their own people and those like the one Keith had found in the closet.

 

"Oh." The Siren said glancing at the cloth before back at Keith. They didn't move, simply leaning their weight from foot to foot nervously.

 

Keith hesitated when he realized that the maiden wouldn't be coming forth. He glanced between his hand and the maiden. "Um." He wasn't supposed to be looking at them. He was a guard, touching them and cleaning them was... well that was a lot worse than just looking at them. Even.... if he wasn't technically- whatever.

 

He approached the Siren slowly with the cloth to show he wasn't going to do anything. He watched the maid who was glancing between Keith's hand and his face. Their eyebrows furrowed slightly as He came close. The maid shied away, turning their face away slightly but didn't step away when Keith gently put the cloth against his cheek. When The guard was sure that they wouldn't startle he cupped the Siren's face with his other hand and started to wipe away the blood from their face.

 

He couldn't ignore how beautiful they were as they closed their eyes. Smooth tan skin, soft and fluffy brown hair on a lean body that from what Keith had seen earlier when the siren had been in nothing but the thin fabric that was given so that he could be "clothed" whilst still giving the receiver an easy comprehension of what they'd be taking to their bed. The maiden was both muscled but smooth and curved like the perfect blend of a man and woman. They were elegant, and it made Keith's heart hurt to know that they were nothing but a thing to be used. This was a person that could be loved.

 

"There you go." He said once the blood was cleared away. He'd taken away with it layers of powder that had been covering specklings of glittering blue scales along the Siren's cheek bones. He swallowed and pulled their hood back up over their head, fixing their hair. Before stepping away to toss the cloth into a door in the wall that dropped his laundry down to the maids who would wash it.

 

The siren was beautiful, watching Keith nervously but with a curious light in their eyes as they followed him.

 

Keith had the urge to draw him, the innocent curious gaze on someone who Keith knew was capable of things that deemed their race monsters.

 

The young man cleared his throat before gesturing towards the door. "It's time that I take you to the king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or opinions? 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next hmm?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn’t understand Alfor’s  
> Ultimate deduction. He doesn’t see the wise man’s perspective. He doesn’t care.

**Lance**

 

“King Alfor.” The guard announced as he placed his fist over his heart and bowed towards the throne while Lance gawked at the throne room. Everything was smooth, white, and glowing. Whether it be from sheer cleanliness or actual illumination sometimes you couldn’t tell. 

 

You wouldn’t see the courtyard from the the Throne room. Starting with the fact that there were no windows. Nonetheless there was still plenty to admire in the architecture of the columns and the way the entire room was laid out to draw one’s eyes away from the edges of the room to rest on the throne with many subtle leading lines in the paneling of the floor and the angular glowing blue lights and orbs that decorated the walls and ceilings and hung down into the vest space of the room.

 

“Keith, I’m in matters with the Galra diplomat. Can this wait?” The king turned his gaze towards the pair which caught Lance’s attention. Ocean eyes met Altean pinks and blues with a glance before the Siren was quickly dismissed in favor of focusing on the young man at Lance’sside.

 

“Sir, a gift from the Siren Empire.” Keith answered.

 

Lance tilted his head as he looked down at his side to the young man who caught his eye and glared at him. “Curtsey.” He hissed.

 

Lance wrinkled his nose at the guard, not pleased with his tone. He wanted to neither bow or curtesy. So often he was looking up at a man. He wanted to look one in the eyes. King or not, did it really mater in the end? They’d fuck him either way.Quite the mood shift from not an hour ago, but that was before he was faced with the reality that he couldn’t trust even those dressed as is protectors. If he wanted to defend his dignity then he’d have to do it himself. With both eyes staying level. At least until he could trust someone . . . Granted he knew that it would only take one back hand to set his straight.

 

Lance turned his gaze down towards the smooth floor, catching his own reflection in it as the mind looked over at him. His immediate sense of bravery disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as he was faced with the reality that he was standing before the king.

 

He was waiting for his life to be handed over, and all of a sudden everything was starting to crash down around him. He was going to be owned. There would be no more freedom after this moment. Everything he was to do would be under the order of his master. He could easily be thrown away if he didn’t please them.

 

Lance dipped down into a small bow as a noted afterthought by those in the room. He prayed that he wouldn’t have repercussions for his defiance. He understood that it was a high hope and that he was less than deserving of that forgiveness. In the Siren Empire he would have been severely punished for such disrespect. As a Harem it wouldn’t be far fetched to imagine he’d be restrained in public to be used as a willing hole for any Siren that should pass. Afterwards he’d be thrown out of the palace due to his taintedpassage. No longer of use to the royal family he’d be lucky if he wasn’t imprisonments for the remainder of his days, used as a breeder for the Empire’s Military.

 

Lance’s heart clinched at the thought, the air suddenly becoming hard to breathe and it had nothing to do with his lack of gills. He couldn’t let that happen. He was a good maiden. He would obey, he would bear as many children as the Altean empire desired. He just couldn’t die here. He couldn’t allow himself to be imprisoned. His own empire would punish his family for his actions. He had to make sure he could return to the ocean, he prayed everyday that the young siren pups he’d been caring for wouldn’t starve in his absence. He need to get back to his little siblings. He couldn’t cost them their lives and his own.

 

Tears welled up in Lances eyes as the reality of everything started to really sink in. He was a prisoner. He wasn’t here like everyone else, his punishment wouldn’t be paid of in the procedural way every other Siren’s debt was paid off by birthing. He would be here until he was deemed unneeded. And there was no saying what that meant. It could mean that they’d bred him until they were bored with him, perhaps he would become ill and unable to serve to carry offspring. Perhaps he’s infertile? They might kill him when he’s no longer wanted. They might send him back and his kingdom would keep him from his family or dispose of him.

 

No. No, no, no, no it couldn’t happen. Lance couldn’t let that happen. He took it back, he wish he would have just bowed.

 

“Would you please excuse me for a simple moment while I speak him?” The King said turning towards the Galra who stood straight and pressed their lips together, ears turning back with clearly displayed agitation but they did nothing to object as the King stood and stride towards Lance and his Guard.

 

Lance didn’t dare make anymore eye contact as the king approached. He did glance up towards the Galra who was glaring at him while Alfor tugged Keith aside to speak to him privately away from prying ears.

 

“While the Galra Empire struggles to feed its people the Siren’s send the Altean’s their most skillful Whores to do their bidding. How disgusting.” The man hissedtowards Lance. The Siren’s gaze narrowed but he did not dare reply. I wasn’t stupid enough to allow himself to be provoked by the Galra official. Instead he turned away and directed his attention to the two standing a few yards off from them.

 

Lance glared silently at one of the room’s graceful columns. His tongue itched to spit out what he had to say but he had to hold back. 

 

“Keith, this is your responsibility.” Alfor growled, voice rising loud enough for his conversation to no longer be a private one. Lance looked over curiously from the corner of his eye and saw his guard start to hiss something back in response.

 

“You are just as Valid as any other child. Allura can not take the responsibility and I am unwilling. It is your time to prove yourself to your country and for once do as your told.” The older Altean snapped.

 

 

Lance caught his Guards gaze. They were angry but there was fear behind them. Lance didn’t understand.

 

 

**Keith**

 

 

Keith tore his eyes away from the maiden to look up at the King. Alfor had never once become angry in front of him much less towards him.

 

His father turned over his shoulder to look at their audience before he grabbed ahold of Keith and dragged him out of the room and into the hall he’d just walked through with the Siren.

 

“You will take the Maiden as your own and-“

 

“No!” Keith snapped, no longer afraid to disrespect the king while their audience remained on the opposite side of the door.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m not your son! I’m not a royal prince, and I can’t succeed you to the throne! I’m not even an Altean. And I’m not Galra either. Why would you want a halfbreed following in your footsteps? I’m not worthy to even reside in the royal wing of the palace but I still do. I won’t let you put me on in line for the throne.” Keith’s blood was boiling. He could feel the itching sensation under his skin that he was turning. If he looked in a mirror he was sure he’d see the splotchy evidence of his Galra heritage as it blossomed over his skin. “I’m not your son. You should have sent me to the Blades years ago and let me train with them them so I could be one of your finest guards.”

 

He glanced away from the king to catch a glimpse of himself in the window next to him that overlooked the courtyard flora. He could see yellow eyes glaring back at him as if to drive his point home. He didn’t belong.

 

“Do you not think of me as your father?” Alfor asked after a long beat of silence between them.

 

“That isn’t what I meant.”

 

“Well it sure sounds to me like that’s exactly what you meant. Is your name not Keith Yorak Kogane Alforson? Is your heritage not in your name without your title as Royal Prince of Altea?”

 

Keith crossed his arms. “I know you are my father. But your forget that in my name Resides the heritage that sets me away from you. Kogane, the name of my true father. One who had nothing to do with you, and Yorak which is proof of my Galra heritage as if this isn’t enough!” He raised his violet hands up for the king to see. “Is this what you want? You want a Galra spawn sitting on the Altean throne?”

 

“No. I don’t.” His father glowered. As much as Keith wanted to prove his point, it still hurt to hear said so plainly.

 

“I want to see” Alfor continued, using a hand to turn Keith’s gaze back towards him. Keith hadn’t realized that tears had begun to collect at the corner of his eyes until one slid down his face. His father looked so sad as he looked down at Keith. “Your child on the throne. I want to see that after your long rein over the kingdom at Peace with the Siren and Galra Empire that a child of Galra, Altean, and Siren blood takes the throne to uphold the unity I’m trying to forge. I want to see your sister’s future children, hybrids just like yourself running and playing in our halls when they come to visit from the Galra empire along with their father Lotor.”

 

Keith shook his head as Alfor continued. This was too much. Keith wasn’t made for the throne. He was a warrior. He was too quick to retaliate. He wasn’t wise or patient like his father. He would be a poor man to set on the throne.

 

“I want to see someone who has accomplished something greater than I ever could have.”

 

“I’m not going to force myself onto someone I don’t know.” Keith said shaking his head, taking a step away.

 

“That is your personal choice. But you will be the next King Of Altea. There is no one better suited. And as of now you will resign your involvement with the Blade. It was my mistake to ever let you join them. You need to take it upon yourself to learn the responsibilities of becoming a leader.” His father sighed while looking at his son sadly.

 

Keith’s eyes went wide. “No, you can’t do that!”

 

“I can and I have.” The king said turning away from Keith.

 

“I won’t stand for it! I’ll never be King! You can’t make me. Allura can take the empires and join them. If she’s courting the Galra prince then why not take the easy way out? Why make me suffer for something that in another life would never affect me? I’m not of royal blood Alfor! And you’re not my father!” Keith didn’t wait to see the Kings reaction as he turned away. He could feel the eyes of the Altean on him though as he stopped to look over his shoulder before he entered the throne room. “Find someone else to fuck the thing!”

 

He fled, sprinting down the halls, shoving past a few of the laundry servants as he rounded a corner. His boots shrieked on the floor as he passed the windows in search for the closest exit.

 

This wasn’t fair. Keith was not the prince of Altea. He’d never believed the load of shit Alfor always told him. But this was too far. He’d never known that the king believed his own lies, that he thought Keith would actually one day be suit to lead their country.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Someone yelled after him as he shoved his way out into the court yard. He didn’t reply. He didn’t even look back as he sprinted towards the expanse if nature that guarded the Kingdom’s doorsteps.

 

The man couldn’t take that away. It was all Keith had. It was all he’d ever been able to prove himself in. He’d never been acceptable at anything else. He’d disappointed every tutor he’d ever had. Hewas more than adequate in his studies, but he was unable to grasp the necessary diplomatic skills that was required of any leader. He couldn’t even follow orders as a warrior or figure the most tactile way to accomplish a mission. He was just skilled in reacting to the world around him. He adapted. But he couldn’t just adapt to this.

 

He slowed his running as he neared the edge of the courtyard wall. On nearly three sides of the courtyard the palace was surrounded by the capital of the Altean empire, but behind it the nature that was artfully tamed in the courtyard gave way to the wild forests of Altea.

 

Altea has once been a planet that was widely inhabited. Altean and Galra caught over lands and borders all over it’s surface. They destroyed the land and stripped it of life. They’d farmed the ground until it was dead and sucked the resources from their home until they found the entire planet at risk of collapse. People were dying. The land dwellers and sea creatures were suffocating dropping dead or washing ashore.

 

The home of the Siren’s has been polluted, their pups killed by sickness and garbage until their populations were diving to all time lows. They had done nothing. They lived as one with their home and planet. They hadn’t been using it as the Land dwellers had. Some legends say that is when the people of the sea turned on the Land. Once the most beautiful creature anyone would ever lay eyes on gave up their ocean beauty to buy the hearts of man.

 

They’re still beautiful, but nothing like the enchanting, irresistible, and captivating beauty that Altea has naturally be gifted them with. Their magic gave them the aura that would draw forth the lust of those they were hunting. Their love songs became alluring death calls for those unlucky enough to hear them. They turnedfrom a delicate, welcoming and peaceful race, into nature’s greatest killer. Hundreds of thousands the Siren’s killed. They ate the flesh of those they captured for all their fish had been Polluted or killed. They hurried their corpses in the sand and placed within them the seeds of the oceans life in hopes they would take root.

 

Slowly, ever slowly they started to bring life back to their home as they removed it from the surface. But nothing they did could save them from the substances and trash that polluted their home. It was an Enlightened Altean that started to put together what was happening. The oceans and the planets weather was fiercely attacking its inhabitants. This Altean started to lead the Empire into a revelation. Less and less Alteans were dragged down to the bottom of the ocean as Siren’s witnessed their doings. Their waters near the empire started to clear and the air started to return to the ocean so they could breath bellow the surfaces once more.

 

The Galra were not graced as well. Without the resources, knowledge, or sciences or follow suit they targeted by the sirens every moment one would set foot near the sea until the point where the Galra and Siren Empires were at full out war. Divers were went bellow the surfaces to find those few Siren communities hat still survived so that later ships could be brought down to harpoon those Sirens they could get. More often than not far more Galra would be taken to the death then sirens. But even so it was damaging to the Sirens limited populations. When a Siren has a litter of pups they could only ensure that they would all survive near Altean waters. If not then they would be lucky that they would have one pup survive.

 

After generations of war between Nature and the land dwellers things began to settle. All of Alteans relocated to their capital. The forests started to regrow and animals started to reappear. The sirens came to the surface with the Scales of the fins of fish they’d hoped to use magic to revive. But once seeing the power the Alteans possessed with science they gifted their precious pieces of the past for the Alteans to replenish the oceans with the creatures they drove to extinction.

 

Present day Altea had strict laws and borders. Nature controlled as much of the planet as the people could sacrifice. The only spaces not covered by the natural habitat that slowly regrew was the main city and few suburbs. Beyond that was simply farm land before it gave away back to forests. An interstate connected the Alteans to the Galra Empire which was more or less forced to follow suit in the layout after sanctions on the country left the people starving. The Alteans started to help the Galra once they agreed to follow the new interests to protect the planets life at all costs.

 

The Galra Empire were sadly suffering from food shortened. Their species relied heavily on the fresh meat of the fish from the ocean die to their more predatory evolution from their original home before a colony was forced to relocate after the destruction of their planet by a planet devouring creature.

 

Altea was raising fish to replenish the oceans, but a few decades of production would not produce enough fish to replenish the seas so that one could actually hope to catch more than one that happened to stray near the surface. That was what the Diplomat was there for. To discuss the protein shortages running rampid across their empire.

 

Keith shoved at an invisible

Panel that opened up an opening for him to slip Through to escape into the sea of trees. The darkness bellow the jungles of Altea was beautiful for it was never actually dark. The undergrowth of the thick rain forests were lit by hundreds of bioluminescent plants and creatures. The Alteans were just as bright as the rest of the creatures that lived in the thick darkness. Their marks glowing to life when they entered the nature.

 

Keith himself had markings. The lines that appeared along his darkened skin when he shifted appeared glowing a delicate white. In the darkness they were far more apparent. Streaks ran from the inner corner of his eyes down his cheek and along his jaw line before disappearing Down his back. Aside from those he was speckled with glowing freckles that could only be seen under the energy of the magical forest. He had never stripped out of his clothes while out in nature so he didn’t know of what else he possessed that wasn’t on his face.... not that he didn’t want to know. He just had no casual excuse for stripping in the forest.

 

He ran a ways into the forest downs. Memorized path he’d made over the years. This forest was his. It was were he was allowed to escape, where he could pretend like he could have a life where there was nothing but natural beauty and life surrounding him. He’d been running from politics all of his life. He hated it. He hated it so much. It was what had evidently cost him his mother according to his commander who happened to know his mother. But that was all he revealed. His father had been lost in a rebellion attack. They’d lit part of the city on fire and his father had saved five people before he perished after getting trapped in the fire.

 

Tears swelled in Keith’s eyes at the thought. He didn’t want to deal with what had torn his life apart. He couldn’t. This wasn’t for him, Alfor couldn’t force him to rule. He joined the blades because he felt like he might actually make a difference there.

 

He collapsed into the flowing grass and ferns and and tried to resist the desperate urge to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... so. Was this chapter anygood? What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> ....did you pick up any foreshadowing ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember that this is unedited and as I was writing I had to go backs. Few times because I spelled sped sepd... 
> 
> I might be semi dyslexic as well as inattentive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes home to a unwelcome surprise. 
> 
> He desires to take in stride. For the benifit of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never edited ;)

> **Keith**

 

 

Darkness had fallen over Altea by the timeits prince returned from the comforting glow hidden by the tense leaves of the forest trees shielding the magnificence from the exterior of the jungle.

 

His eyes were dry, his skin felt tight, and his chest empty as he walked through the courtyard and up the front steps. He passed only the guards his trained eye could see. Blade members stalking in the shadows in search for any intruder. They worked mainly in the night. Only limited blades ever dispersed out in the day light. That was why the Siren’s attacker had managed to slip inside.

 

Keith’s foot steps were quiet but the still echoed through the vacant halls of the palace as he slowly made his way to his quarters. 

 

I truly felt sick. Like if he went and sat in front of the toilet his body would eventually give in and retch up his last meal.

 

Everyday since the moment he arrived at the palace he was waiting he be towed away off to a more suitable home or an orphanage of some kind though he wasn’t sure there were any in Altea. As he got older he’d started to hope that one day he’d be sent away. That somehow Alfor and the Queen would realize that Keith was nothing but an untrustworthy nuisance and send him away. But it never happened.

 

Rather than thrown out and given a life more expected from a half breed he’d been taken in and enveloped by strong arms and the gentle caresses of the Princess’s mother, Melenor. She would sit at his side when he woke screaming from his nightmares as a child. She’d tried to console him, to guide him away from the horrors of his past to remember the best memories he had. 

 

They’d made him feel welcomed and cared for and it terrified him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. He should have been with his father dead or alive he didn’t care. He wasn’t s prince. But they didn’t seem to care. He’d tried to keep himself as separated as possible by referring to Alfor as the King rather than his father. It was wrong, unfair, and dishonest . . . And in the end it didn’t get him anywhere. He had the future he feared looming over him despite his efforts and only managed to hurt the most important living man in his life.

 

Keith had taken everything he’d been given and thee it in his gifted father’s face.

 

He reached for his door panel and tapped while he shoved it forwards into the room. Only the door didn’t open. And he squawked as his face made contact with the locked door.

 

“Wha the fuck!” He twisted away from the door and clutched his nose as stream of blood started the gush from his nose.

 

“Have I not said numerous times that you are not to say those words where Altean ears could hear you? Your father would have my tongue and then yours.” A familiar voice said from behind him, giving him a good shove to the shoulder.

 

“Fuck off Shiro.” Keith said batting his friend away half heartedly as he turned and tried to open his room again. He only managed to smear blood all over the pristine panel.

 

“Hey. Knock that off. I was here to tell you that your quarters have been moved. But clearly now I’m on babysitting duty. Let’s go find our nearest lavatory you klutz.” Shiro sighed as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder. He disabled his mask and swept his hood back so that Keith could see his handsome face and and white fluff of hair.

 

“Why the fuck have my quarters been moved?”

 

“Keith, I’m serious, stop staying that.” Shiro ruffled his hair, causing blood to splatter the white floor. “I’ll tell you that while you’re cleaning up.”

 

“It’s not that bad. It’s already done.” Keith argued with a sniffle. He rubbed away the blood dipping onto his lip with his sleeve. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Your father had me move your things to a different wing. I made sure I grabbed your books and pencils, don’t worry.” Shiro said as he walked with Keith. He turned them towards the stairway when he was satisfied Keith’s nose wasn’t going to blood all over the place.

 

Keith shifted with discomfort. Was he being punished? Was he finally getting what he’d always told himself should have happened?

 

He knew it was hypocritical and selfish to feel rising panic at the idea that he was being separated from his family. He wanted to stay. He wanted to take it back.

 

“Okay, but why? What’s going on?”

 

Shiro side glanced Keith before leading him down the stairs. “I think it’s better that you see rather than have me explain. And whatever you’re thinking forget about it. I’m sure you said something idiotic earlier, but this has nothing to do with it. This has been under construction for weeks.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a comfort?” Keith muttered not looking at Shiro. Instead he studied the floor as they walked.

 

Shiro sighed like he was tired. And he probably was. Keith wasn’t always an easy person to deal with when he got in a mood. Shiro knew he wasn’t going to win any arguments if Keith had any. And there were going to likely be more than a few if he stuck around too long. But he loved the boy. He was his little brother and best friend . . . And Keith was the only one who would put up with Shiro talking about his boyfriend for more than thirty seconds. And boy did Shiro have a lot to share when he wanted to. Sometimes a little too much. But that was okay. He was hardly anything like he was around Keith anywhere else and it made Keith feel special to see a side of someone no one- it hardly anyone else could. “It is Keith.”

 

Their walk as quiet after that. Only their foot steps broke the silence as Keith blindly followed Shiro’s lead. He’d crossed his arms and started to close in on himself. He needed to just take a break. Shiro simply pulled him closer to his side.

 

Originally Shiro had found Alfor waiting for Keith. But having known the situation that had rose earlier he’d sent him off. They both knew better that it would be safer everything was introduced by Keith’s best friend.

 

“Here we are.” Shiro said stopping in front of a door.

 

Keith looked up at the words and stared blankly at the door across from him. It was new. There were flower engraving implanted in the door and fed with blue light. The panel next to it was a higher security than even those on the royal chambers. It was immensely odd. All of it.

 

“We’re on the low level. Why would Alfor do that?” Keith asked softly after a moment of silence. It was dangerous for a royal member to sleep on ground floors . . . But then again Keith wasn’t royal so he supposed it didn’t mater. Technically...

 

“There was no other place to put it.”

 

“Put what?” Keith asked warily.

 

“Your room.”

 

Thanks Shiro. That really helped clear things up.

 

“Just keep an open mind Keith. Call me if you need anything in the morning. I’ll try to catch you before I turn in if you do. The room will only open for genetic prints, so don’t worry about being on the lower levels.” Keith was given one last pat on the head before Shiro turned away. Keith watched him pull his hood up over his head and activate the mask that concealed his identity.

 

Keith turned back to look at the door and stood there for countless minutes simply staring before the urge to use the bathroom finally demanded that he enter.

 

He put his hand in the panel and waited. Nothing happened. He pulled off the gloves to his uniform and placed his hand on the panel again and walked in with a grumble as the door opened. He pulled his glove back on and looked up and froze when he reached to activate the lighting. “Oh no.”

 

The Siren laying on the bed blinked and tried to shade their eyes from the assaulting light pouring into the room. They looked tired, delicately sprawled to one side of the bed in the room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Keith demanded.

 

The Siren stood quickly and bowed towards him. Their cloak had been put away, they only wore the translucent excuse of clothing.

 

“I was told to reside and wait for my master.” They said quietly. Their voice startled Keith. It was hardly anything like it had been earlier. When he’d first heard the siren speak their voice had been strange and foreign. The words the spoke thick with a beautiful accent of the sea. It was anything but now. It was very landlike with hardly any distortion at all.

 

“You’re a man?” Keith asked taking a step back.

 

“Of course not.” They said eyeing him like he was stupid.

 

And maybe he was. He’d been too distracted and unwilling to gaze on them to notice their broad shoulders, flat chest, and sharp jaw line for what they were. Sure he’d seen it but he hadn’t thought much of it. The similarities of a masculine person ended at their waist.

 

In order to bear children, just like women all Sirens regardless of appearance were possessed with widened hips which gave them a waist that flowed into strong muscular legs and delicate feet. If they weren’t like that they would all die in child birth, their pups stuck in the canal of their mother’s hips. It was a good thing Siren’s sex was only waist low. It made Keith wonder what they looked like before they turned to rise to the surface and tempt men and women to their deaths.

 

“Are you displeased with my appearance?” The Siren asked quietly.

 

“What? No. Of course not. You’re very beautiful. Just earlier I- I was just being stupid. Don’t worry about it.” Keith said ripping his eyes away from their body. No, if he was honest with himself he’d be in a tough situation if the Siren he’d been any more feminine than he-, they-, whatever-, already where. “I just can’t be your master.”

 

“They said you would say such a thing and encouraged that I stay no less.”

 

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a moment to look at the room. It wasn’t normal. At all. Starting with the fact half the floor, and a border around the room was in fact water. The pool continued under the wall off to Keith’s right and out of sight. The water looked nothing like a normal pool. There were actual corals and plants living within the water. He could see a few small fish here and there darting through the grasses at the bottom of the pool. It was about as deep as Keith was talk in the room but he could see it opened up to something far larger in the room beyond the wall.

 

Like the forests the seas glow. And he was certain if he’d been paying attention when he walked in he’d have seen the room glowing with blues and oranges. There was a wall of windows to one side of the room where the courtyard forest shaded the window and gave them a sense of the jungle he found comfort in. The windows could open up and lead them out into nature. There was a mile of pillows in one corner of the room and a desk opposite. A door that led to a closet and a bathroom Keith was sure. The bed was large and plush, dressed in only the finest comforts. This was a home. Not just a room.

 

“This is...” he trailed off not sure what to say. He looked back over at the the Siren who was watching him, waiting. “What is your name?”

 

“Lance.” The Siren said softly. The name sounded like something from a song, their voice shifting once more like it had been when they ran into each other.

 

“What else should I call you? Would you refer to be called a man or a women. Nothing at all?” Keith asked nervously.

 

“I hunt above water as a man. As you call them.” They said as they undid one of the gold bands keeping the fabric of their outfit attacked to their arms.

 

Keith hummed wondering if lance was giving him some sort of warning or reminder that he could kill Keith at any given moment. And to think people willingly slept with these creatures and used them like toys. How fucking stupid. It would only be a mater of time before someone was killed and war broke out.

 

But of course Keith wasn’t aware of the situation the Maidens were in. He didn’t know that they were trapped and shackles into servitude by their own leader.

 

His gaze had wandered away from the siren for only a moment, but by the time his gaze returned Lance was standing at the foot of the bed, his clothing laying off to the side as he presented himself for Keith.

 

The young man quickly turned away as a red hot blush crept up his neck and face. He could even feel it in his ears. “What are you doing?” He squeaked, listing a hand to shield himself from taking in the beautifully exposed Siren.

 

Lance stared at Keith with a startled expression. He crossed his muscular arms and looked away. He caresses his own skin to comfort himself. “I wish to be bred.” He mumbled. It was a lie. Keith knee he only “wanted” to because he was expected to.

 

“Absolutely not.” He said turning away and heading towards one of the two doors to figure out which one was the closet. He tried to ignore the way the Siren shifted their weight when he thought Keith wasn’t looking. The way his lower lip trembled as he stared at the ground, his lungs sucking in a quick fish of air like he was trying to heel his emotions as neutral as possible all the while balancing on the edge of a possible melt down. It made Keith’s heart drop. He didn’t mean to make them cry.

 

“I can’t have sex with someone I’ve just met. I’m not comfortable with it,” Keith said as he disappeared into the closet. He was trying to repair the damage done, to clarify his meaning. He didn’t always think before he spoke and that was just how it was. Most of the time he didn’t notice or care of the outcomes, but this was different. He was being forced into a situation with someone who was being sat down on a world completely unlike their own. Expected to be a slave to his chosen royal master. Keith couldn’t just kick him down. He’s already failed the Siren once that day.

 

“We haven’t just met. We spoke earlier.” Lance said just loud enough for Keith to ear while he dropped out of his blade uniform.

 

“That isn’t what I mean.” Keith sighed as he pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and was about to cross to the bathroom only to stop and think twinge. He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt before moving to the next room over. Shiro has been quite thorough I’m brining all of his possessions.Going as far as putting his far more personal things in the medicine cabinet where any Siren or maid could find the . He grumbled to himself as he grabbed his toothbrush and started his nightly routine. He was tired. Dead enough inside and to exhausted to fight the situation of the room for now.

 

He looked around and noticed the accommodations made for his . . . Room mate. It was hardly anything which Keith found annoyance in. The bathroom was only stocked with extra towels and a second toothbrush. There was an extra silk bathrobe and a new sort of natural set of soaps in the showers. The the closet he’d seen nothing, and in the room only the ridiculously sized bed and indoor pool were any sign of try care out into Lance’s arrival. Keith knee that most of it was due to the regulations put upon The maidens, but it was still grossly impersonal. Like Keith really was supposed to believe Lance was nothing but a nice got hole to fuck before being set aside to bake the royal child. He spit his toothpaste angrily into the sink and rinsed his mouth before coming back into the bedroom.

 

“May I lay?” Lance asked quietly. He was facing away from Keith In order to hide himself from the Altean, Galra hybrid. His voice was small and sounded just as vibrant as Keith felt.

 

“Don’t you want clothes?”

 

“I care for clothing just as much as you do walking amongst a crowd in none.” Lance said after a long beat. He didn’t move an inch from his place. He would only take a direct answer. There was no assumptions or second thoughts.He was I I didn’t and did Only was asked if him.

 

“Of course you can.” Keith said softly with a frown. He supposed it made sense that the Siren didn’t like clothes. It’s not like they wore any. Ever. They had more than amazing jewelry that they created in ways still a mystery to the Alteans above them. But there was also the issue that there was only one bed. And aside from the pile of cushions in the corner there was no other place to sleep. Well comfortably.But he also wouldn’t sleep comfortably knowing that there’s a beautiful and naked person sleeping in bed with him.

 

He watched silently as the siren turned towards the bed and stared at the covers for a few seconds like they weren’t quite sure what to do with them before peaking them back and curling up on the triangular space made and pulled one of the many pillows to their chest and closed their eyes.

 

Keith frowned. Had Lance yet to sleep in a bed? It was more than a day’s process of getting them through the border and sent off to their homes. What the hell had he been sleeping on instead?

 

He sighed and crossed the room to approach Lance’s side. The Siren opened his eyes and looked up at him tensely, shoulders pulling up near his jaw while staring at the man overhead.

 

“Like this.” Keith said softly, raising a hand to calm him before grabbing the soft fleece blanket that the bottom of the layers of blankets and tucking it around Lance’s shoulders. He pulled the heavier layers over him all the while the Siren stared at him with blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Keith pulled the top comforter off of the bed. It was beautiful and at high risk of destruction if he slept in the bed. That was why there was a second soft comforter beneath it that was simple and plain. He threw the decorative against the wall before tossing away the additional pillows not meant to do anything more than look nice. They were immensely annoying in Keith’s opinion.

 

Finally he pulled the pillows meant to be soft and comfy towards Lance and helped him swap out the ones he’d had for those that were better, Softer and less scratchy.

 

“There.” He said when he was done and moved away. He could feel Lance’s eyes follow him as he went off to go fold the large comforter and find a place to stuff it away along with the useless pillows. He didn’t expect anything to be said in response and wasn’t given any. He tried to keep himself as busy as possible for as long as he could, trying to make

Sure that Lance would be asleep before he retired as well. He’d decided that the bed was gigantic enough, Yeah he was exaggerating, that they could sleep peacefully without bothering one another. He could easily forget about lance once he’d bid himself under the blankets.

 

When the time came and he pulled back the covers he noticed that the fleece blanket at been rugged entirely over to lance’s side. He’d wrapped it around himself like a little chacon while Keith had been working and was holding the extra mass of the blanket to his chest. Keith smiled a little bit before turning away and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He fell asleep about as far away from lance as he could get before he fell off the side of the bed.

 

He wasn’t fond of sharing. Much less the idea of rooming with someone. But Lance was innocent. Keith felt that he wasn’t the worst person to get stuck with. He knew that he’d have to stay were until his purpose, both his and Lance’s, was satisfied. But maybe he’d make the best of it and really tell the king to screw off by befriending the Siren rather than impregnate it. He hadn’t been given any orders after all.

 

And even so...

 

Keith never followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you want to see? I have a little idea of where this baby is going but I need to know what everyone wants. I like to give readers an experience tuned to their preferences. 
> 
> That isn’t a promise. 
> 
> But I very seldom fail to evenly balance accommodation with story. STOPWATCH (as much as I hate it) is a great example of this.
> 
> Other than that, any other comments or criticisms?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn’t know how he’s going to over come the serious problem that rises. And no. It’s the later “problem”

 

 

**Lance**

 

 

Lance sighed softly. He could hear the sounds of bird singing beyond the window. No sunlight filtered in through the windows but it didn’t mater. He was surrounded by warmth, the soft blankets cradled him in a way the sea never had. It was so much more kinder then the cold floors he’d slept upon during transport.

 

He tried to roll over to curl back up and return to sleep only to be stopped before he could start with a heavy weight keeping him pinned in place. His eyes snapped open and he jerked up in the slightest, panic coursing through him at the prospect of being attacked.

 

He stopped when he saw the head full of dark hair, catching himself before he could claw at the owners scalp. It took him a long minute to remember where he was exactly and what had happened, who this person was. He panicked and tried to remember if he’s been taken the night before, if perhaps he’d been taken in his sleep. He didn’t feel anything off. He’d been told by his sister that you could never miss when you’d been taken. He took comfort in her words.

 

The siren laid back once more and stared at the body next to his. Lance hadn’t strayed far from his starting point, but Keith had wandered over to his side during the night. Keith’s part of the bed was in shambles, pillows all over the place. He could see one on the ground that had been kicked off at some point during the night. His brows burrowed as he shook his head. Humans and their weird legs. Lance was lucky he hadn’t been abused in his sleep by Keith’s feet, never mind his dick.

 

Keith was laying using Lance as a personal nose warmer. Lance could feel a small spot of cold on his ribs where Keith’s face pressed against him. His hair was a mess, one arm draped over Lance’s chest while Leith himself was curled up into a ball. It was strange to Lance. Such a giant bed and his master who clearly wanted nothing to do with him had made a point to press against him in the night.

 

He sighed sadly and turned his face away. He didn’t move, not daring to want and wake his master should it put Keith in a foul mood.

 

He could smell the water in the room. It wasn’t the ocean, but it was tempting all the same. He desperately wanted to slip into it. He felt dry and uncomfortable. It had been nearly a week since he’d been allowed to touch the water beyond being washed by strange hands.

 

There was an occasional slash of water as the small flowing petal fish fluttered along the surface. He watched the nearest ledge, watching the fish dart between the coral and rocks. The pool was shallow, small enough that he imagined his master would be able to safely wade within. But what lance really wanted to know what what was beyond that wall. He felt restless, legs twitching under the blankets he tried to pull his fleece blanket up closer to his chin with the hand free only to help with alarm as the blanket dragged over his sexes.

 

He clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes burning with the faintest hint of tears. He glanced towards his master and held his breath as he waited to see if he’d woken him before he timidly reached down bellow the blankets and carefully felt for the problem.

 

It wasn’t unusual for a Sirens- or at least his dick to become exposed in his sleep. But it had always been under water or he’d been without fabric. As he timidly brushed over himself. It didn’t feel good. It almost stung, the most sensitive glands painfully swelled with unusual heat that was something other than arousal. It prevented him from being able to retract himself back into his slit.

 

He looked over at Keith and decided he’d take his chances with punishment. He pulled the blankets back and slipped out out from under them. He puked them back over Keith before he stoped and stared at the bathroom door. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with this problem. It wasn’t exactly normal.

 

He walked over to the bathroom, funding the lights before losing the door. He decided to just go about his Dailey routine and seeing if maybe the issue would cool off.

 

It didn’t. He hunched over the sink, knees digging into the cupboards bellow. The only thing he’d accomplished was realizing that it was his whole body that felt that way. It was just the sensitive areas around his neck, sides and... there,that’s were raking the full brunt force of the pain.

 

He needed water. But the chlorinated stuff coming out of the faucets only made his spin sting worse and he didn’t know how to use the special things set around the large tub in the bathroom to give the water the natural salts of nature that Alteans put in their baths for...special events or something stupid like that rather than just going outside and bathing in the ocean.

 

“Hey um . . . Are you in there?” A voice ruff with sleep asked from outside. Lance’s heart jumped up into this throat as his unscheduled alone time was cut to a sudden halt. “Are you Okay? Or am I just talking to a door?”

 

“I- I um. Yeah. I’m here. I just- I’m sorry. I should have asked.”

 

“What? No you don’t have to ask to use the bathroom. I just really have to-“ the prince faltered and paused “use the bathroom.” He said, voice drawn out like he was trying to make something up on the fly.

 

“You were going to say pee.” Lance called out before he could stop shut himself up. He flinched the moment the words were out of his mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He’s not at home. He’s not with his siblings in the ocean. This is the royal palace of the land dwellers. He was in the presence of the prince and he had just brought up urination like some sort of nine year old pup.

 

“ . . . Well I do.”

 

“May I use the pools in the room?” Lance asked looking over at the door, chewing on his lower lip.

 

“I mean yeah. As long as you promise not to drown me when I come out.”

 

“I would never do that!” Lance gasped, pushing his head out the door with wide eyes. How could the prince think such a thing? He was raised better than to drown his host. Much less a Royal man in his own home.

 

“Whoa, Okay, okay. Can I pee now?” Keith asked taking a few steps away from the door.

 

“Yes, Sorry.” Lance said before he slipped out, turning towards the door frame to skirt around Keith on his way out. “Thank you.” He said quickly and had to refrain from sprinting across the room to plunge into the water. He forced himself to politely walk to the waters edge before stepping over the ledge and slipping in.

 

It stung when he get the water, but it was quickly replaced a the soothing coolness of the clean spring water. He sucked in a deep breath with a relieved sigh as his gills fluttered happily. He could feel his features creeping up to the surface of his skin but he stopped it before he could full revert.

 

He smiled as a couple petal fish swam over to investigate, their flower petal tails waving in the water like beautiful dresses. Pink, and. Blue, and red, and green. Every color in between. He chased them with his fingers as his skin cooled. He could feel his skin flaking away what died over the course of his separation from water. He moved on from the little fish and swam down to the bottom of the pool. He poked at the living rocks and the colorful plants before he gasped as a scent was carried to him through the water. He turned towards it and sighed, the note of pleasure carried through the water as he sank to the floor to the grassy bottom.

 

At first he thought it was just simple sea grass sprouting from the sandy bottom. But as he grew closer there was no mistaking the golden spindles sprouting from the strands. And just beyond there was a blue plant that was almost as perfect, but no other plant could give him the sensations the golden spindles could. He smiled and nuzzled his face down into them and breathed in the scent of the hypnotic drug before forcing himself to pull away so that he wouldn’t allow anything get out of hand. His body instantly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders dissipated as he crept over to the next thing of interest.

 

He grabbed onto the stalks of grass and pulled himself flush against the silky leaves and withered in them. He purred asslick fluid leaked from the leaves and coated his underside. It was a plant with many uses, medical and recreational. It’s fluid souls sooth injuries and speed the healing of wounds. It was sweet on the tongue but was poison to small fish that ate it making it a good bait. He used it to soothe his skin, relief flooding through him as his son absorbed the oils that drew out the inclination keeping him stranded and indecent. Slowly the oils allowed him to retract everything back into his slit. The slick coating would protect him from further infections if he continued to come down and brush up against it’s leaves. He twisted and coated as much of himself as he could.

 

A muffled voice echoed through the water causing the Siren to look up. Up above he could see the wavering silhouette of the prince beyond the water. Lance sighed sadly and looked down, rubbing a strand of the blue grass over the bridge of his nose before he pushed up towards the surface.

 

Keith was kneeling at the edge when Lance poked his eyes and ears up out of the water. “Good morning,” He was greeted. Lance cocked his head curiously. He was a night venturing Siren. More often than not he said ‘Fuck morning’ generally because he was tired and his eyes were big and wide from a night of desperately hunting for the great fish that emerged in the deep seas in the darkness of night. He was able to become a Day Siren, but it was a personal choice to hunt at night. Not a very popular once since normally the sun guided Sirens to their prey and set them swim under their shadows and launch an attack from bellow.

 

“Good morning.” He replied, lifting himself on the ledge so his mouth was free to be used above water. The plants oils he’d coated himself smelled of menthol, the scent mixing with the mint of their breath. Underneath it all Lance could smell something else. He raised himself up and sniffed the air curiously which earned an odd look from his master. Lance leaned in towards Keith and found the source at once. He quickly climbed out of the water and crawled towards his master. Keith leaned back the closer Lance got. He was kneeling so Lance couldn’t imagine it was very comfortable.

 

They were nearly nose to nose when Lance pulled away before sipping down near the source of the pheromones he was catching. This male was ready to mate, young and strong, he could now breed Lance as he was meant to. He breathed out short puffs of air as he nuzzled into the source of the scent as he was told was inviting and tempting to land dwellers in a way similar to how it was a sign of submission and willingness among the Mers. So it can as a bit of a surprise when his head was shoved aside followed by a light disciplinary smack the the top of his head that was more offensive than anything. It’s one thing to slap or hit someone, but what the hell was that? Did lance look like some delicate little guppy who’d stuck his hand in the sweet weed jar after being told no? He was a Siren. NOT a guppy.

 

“If you are to lay your hand on me, you will do so like a man,” Lance snarled, baring his fangs with a hiss which caused Keith to scoot away with a look of alarm. Lance would NOT be bopped on the head like a pet. Even if he was one, he wanted more respect than that.

 

“Well for fucks sake, you’re the one who shoved your face in my crotch! I’m sorry I don’t want to beat you around like a punching bag, fight me.” Keith glared back at Lance. The Siren could smell his fear despite the unwavering fierce look theprince gave him in return.

 

“You wish to mate, I was just trying to help.” Lance defended. He didn’t understand what the problem was. What Keith’s problem was.

 

“I do not! Where in the quiznack did you get that idea?”

 

“I can smell you.” Lance answered, crawling a few inches closer to Keith. “And I wish to be bred. You need to breed me. It is your order from the King and the Siren Empire.”

 

“It is not, and I will not.”

 

Lance’s heart clenched in his chest. No. No that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He needed to become pregnant. He stood and went to the bed and knelt, spreading his legs and presented. “Please.”

 

“No.” Keith sighed just short of something falling over Lance’s hips and backend. He looked over his shoulder and let his body fall when he saw the comforter that Keith had thrown away last night thrown over hisnakedness. “Please just put some clothes on.”

 

Lance choked back the urge to cry as he watched Keith walk away.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Keith muttered.

 

Every day Keith held back was a day longer Lance would have to spend away from his family. At this rate he might not have one. By the time he returned to the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh we’re going to start moving into some of the serious interactions between the two to really show their relationship with one another. Who’s with me!
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Unedited as always. Straight from my phone notes she comes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a rather brutal but humoring morning quickly takes a sharp turn. And it’s all because a single laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know if I get into it enough earlier on to really make it stick so I’ll give a summary up here. 
> 
> Lance is serving his sentence for stealing food by producing children. But there are rules he must follow. The Siren Empire beats the Maidens it sends up into submission by holding the lives of the criminals family over their heads. 
> 
> Sirens can’t do anything in short that exposes their magic. That includes signing. The Siren empire doesn’t want the land dwellers to know much of anything about them because of stuff~
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and 
> 
> The King/Queen equivilant of the Siren Empire is The Alpha

**Keith**

 

 

Lance had refrained from speaking with Keith for the rest of the morning. Every time Keith had made an attempt to talk to the Siren Lance would just stare at him. The first time Keith tried lance had kicked the comforter off of himself and presented himself once more. Keith ha thrown the blanket on him again only to get it shoved right back into his face which almost caused him to trip back into the pool. After that Lance had curled up under the covers and pillows so only his eyes could be seen.

 

And he didn’t. Say. A word. And Keith was about ready to loose his shit. He’d tried being patient, he was trying to communicate. He wanted to be kind but for ever respectful gesture Keith offered it

was thrown back in his face.It had only been an hour since he’d gotten out of the shower and he already was certain he wanted nothing to do with the Siren. He was going to speak with his father-

 

But he couldn’t. Keith realized as he leaned against his desk, pencil clenched fiercely in hand while staring down bright ocean eyes. Lance was nothing more than a salve. He’d be handed off or worse if Keith sent him away. He’d be punished for being unruly. For being his own person. Except Keith would be sending him away because he wanted to carry out his objectifying purpose rather than fight it like a normal person.

 

“We’re going to breakfast.” Keith declared with a huff.

 

He went to the closet and tried to sort through and find a section of things that had been left for lance. Nothing. There was fixing nothing. He grabbed an outfit for the Siren. It wouldn’t fit him well. Both tall and broader in the shoulders and curved at the waist it would be interesting to see how it worked out.

 

When he came back into the room and saw the Lance hadn’t moved he could feel bubbling anger starting to rise out of his annoyance. Keith was both patient and oh so very much not. He’d lie spitting mad like an angry volcano that was unwilling to blow its cap.He’d wait forever, but he was going to be far, oh so very far from happy to do so. “That wasn’t a suggestion. Get up.” He ordered sternly while he pressed a panel on the wall that would call the maids. Lance had gotten the bed soaked with water when he’d tried to seduce Keith the first time that morning. “You can wear these.” He said setting his clothes on the table next to the bed.

 

Lance scowled before looking up at Keith as he emerged from his hole. “I will not wear your clothing. You have yet to claim me. I will not wear your mark if the deed is not done.”

 

“Then what? You want to walk around naked again?” Keith asked crossing his arms.

 

Lance glanced back over at the blue fabric he’d been wearing the day before. Keith didn’t know what was going through the Siren’s mind. He looked both like he was at odds with the fabric yet appealed to it. It didn’t make sense.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Lance. I can’t let you out if this room without something on.” Keith groaned.

 

“Then I will stay here.”

 

“You will not.” Keith growled in warning. “You need to eat.”

 

Lance looked away with an angry snap of his head. He didn’t want anything to do with Keith.

 

This didn’t make sense. Nothing here made sense. Lance wasn’t acting like he wanted to be here. He was not treating Keith like he wanted to be a servant despite his commands to be used as intended. He’d never seen or heard of such a thing. An unruly Siren? Of course Keith had the first.

 

Keith realized too late that he’d been wound up in his head when he heard the telltale splash that Lance had disappeared down bellow the water. Oh no. No, no, no. Keith was far from done with this conversation.

 

“Lance!” Keith turned and looked down into the pool. He caught the Siren glaring up at him before snaking away. He was heading towards that opening in the wall bellow the water.

 

Before Keith knee what he was doing he plunging into the water.

 

 

**Lance**

 

 

 

“I’m sorry darling. There was an accident in the market square involving two kids and on the the Siren’s” The King said as he entered the dinning hall. Lance looked up from his plate to catch the man leaning down to kiss his Queen’s cheek. Lance wondered why a king would bother mingling amongst the commoners market.

 

“Nothing bad I hope,” she asked looking up at him before taking a sip of some juice Lance had never had. It was delicious though.

 

Alfor made his rounds to his daughter and set down a small cluster of pink flowers he’d brought back with him. He smiled when he gasped and looked up at him expressing her thanks.

 

Allura was nice from what Lance could tell. She had spoken to him shortly after he’d sat down at Keith’s side in a sour mood. Her kind smile and introduction quickly pushed away the thoughts of Lance’s current predicament. She was very pretty and her smile as soft as the moon.

 

“Well. It was another mistreatment case. The boys were quickly told off. They hadn’t done any damage, but I still had to bring the Siren in. It was clear that their placement had been misjudged. I brought them to the blades to be checked and evaluated. Hopefully that will be relocated to a safe, closely monitored home within the week.” Alfor sighed as he set something down next to Keith before sitting down at the open chair at the head of the table.

 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Keith asked as he turned to look at the king with a baffled look.

 

“I don’t know.” The Altean said blandly, eyes trained on his son. A silent conversation passed between them leaving Lance in between the two royal men. He timidly looked ahead and met Allura’s gaze. She looked on at her father and brother with keen interest before giving Lance a humored smile like she had gossip she so desperately wanted to spill to him but couldn’t.

 

“Anyways.” He pulled his eyes away from Keith when the dark haired young man have an indignant huff. “Melenor, this problem with the Siren maidens has not been growing any less conflicted. We continue to pull the maidens from their homes, but those that are already pregnant must be sent back to serve to raise and complete the quota they have been tasked with by the Siren empire. We need to create a better system for this. This isn’t a task the blades are supposed to be mixed up in.” The king sighed tiredly.

 

Lance looked over at the man with innocent curiosity. “You care about the Mers sent to your kingdom?” He asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to speak. He ducked his head in a small bow when the Altean’s gaze turned to him.

 

The King nodded to him, relieving him of the gesture. “Of course I care about your kind Lance. As the king of Altea it’s my duty to see that everyone is cared for, to make sure our society runs peacefully so that it is a safe place for everyone to live. Even those from the Galra or Siren empire.If they are on our land then they will be protected. And for the maidens gifted to the Altean kingdom, you deserve more respect and care than can be stressed. You are the carriers of this countries future. The future of my people and your own.” The king glanced in Keith’s direction but the prince wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was poking at the flaky crust ofhis pastry with his fork. “I can not let my kingdom fall into the chaos it was before the enlightening. I just take the time to care for everyone if I wish to do such a thing. That is why the kingdom has laboratories set aside entirely for the reconstruction of the oceans and monitoring the climate, others to medicine and food production. It isn’t an easy task, but I have thousands helping me.”

 

“With the crisis that affects ever Empire, father and I are working to unite the Altean and Galra Empire and bring peace. And we hope that you will bring Altea the same with the Sirens so that our planet could be strong and united.” Allura added with a smile directed at her plate, her thoughts else where.

 

“Oh.” Was all Lance could say. It was a little more information than he’d bargained for. He just thought it odd the king would want to assist the Sirens. It just seemed strange to care for an intruder. Things here on the surface were far more civil than they were bellow sea waters.

 

“How’s that?” Keith asked gruffly. The tone reminded Lance that he was still angry with him. But more concerning was that Lance had spoken what he’d meant to keep to himself. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth to ask his question. To make this comment shortly after? In the Alpha’s presence he could have been sent away to the guards to be felt with.

 

“The oceans have been poisoned.

Our societies no longer work as they once had before the rise the of my kind against land.” Lance answered, weaving around the question.

 

“Lance, how old are you? Were you alive in the days before rise of the sirens?” Melenor asked with a soft, sugary tone. She was so gentle. The tone was a luxury that Lance hadn’t heard from his mother since he was but a small pup.

 

Even so that didn’t stop him from barking out a singing laugh at the implication he was that old just before he clamped his hands over his mouth. All four of those around him including the two guards near the exits looked at him, the natural ring of his mystics drawing them in. It was one of the most beautiful laughs any of them had ever heard. Alteans had started to loose faith in the voice of a Siren when they started moving into the empire. No Altean outside of that room had ever heard a Siren’s voice. Using their natural tongues was forbidden during their service on land. No Siren has ever had difficulty with the order set upon them by the Alpha. Not until Lance. Even earlier with Keith he’d let a note slip. Lance didn’t know how to keep his big mouth shut. He’d been trying so hard, he’d been doing so well.

 

If the found out they were going to take his baby brother. They were to kill him just like they promised they would if Lance so much as made a peep. They were going to punish him. They were going to take sway his family. This is why he should be treated so fairly. If he wasn’t treated right then he’d forget his place, he’d forget his rules. The Sirens would find out and they’d remind him of their power over him. They would remind him that this was punishment, not freedom.

 

No. No no no nonononono.

 

Lance tried to press his hands harder against his mouth like somehow he could block out the panicked high whine comping from his own throat. Stinging tears quickly clouding his vision.

 

Not his baby brother. Not his baby brother. He was Lance’s life. He was the reason he was here. His baby, not him please no. He’d been fighting to keep they young pup fed. They couldn’t take him just for a tiny slip up like that. He hadn’t sung, it wasn’t really singing. They wouldn’t count that right? They wouldn’t take his family from him. They couldn’t take his family. 

 

“Keith,” someone said, writing Lance a step closer to reality. He realized he was making this god awful noise. He couldn’t stop it if he tried, he was crying, body jerking and fighting for air as scenario after scenario ran through his head. The thought of his little brother, only a toddler would be slaughtered.

 

 

**Keith**

 

 

It was sudden and eerie the way the room seemed to drop a few degrees the moment the Siren’s eyes widened, his mouth covered by his own hands that had muffled the end of the beautiful thing that had brightened Keith’s very soul.

 

It was like watching a tower crumble. At first it was just a soft whine that at the most confused the people around the table before it morphed into an ugly, heart wrenching cry of loss. The scream that was rugged out the Siren next to Keith startled him into action. Lance was hunched over himself trying to muffle himself but it didn’t work, his voice seeming to echo off of the walls and tile floor. It was one of the most horrific sounds Keith had ever witnessed. It was like hearing someone having their heart ripped out.

 

“Keith.”His father said, getting his attention. Alfor was already starting to get to his feet. “He’s panicking.”

 

Keith fumbled trying to figure out someway to distract Lance from whatever was tormenting him. He looked over at the two items that his father had set next to him when he’d arrived and quickly grabbed the delicate crystal guppy. He knew his father intended him t give them to lance, but surely it quite like this. Keith needed to drag Lance back into reality enough so he couldgrab him and take him back to the room.

 

“Lance.” Keith said softly, wrapping an arm gently around his scrunched shoulders. “Lance can you look at me? Can you hold something for me?” He just needed him distracted long enough to be carried somewhere private.

 

“I’m going to go get a doctor.” Allura said before she quickly dismissed herself from the table.

 

Keith prayed that the argument and struggle he had with Lance earlier wouldn’t be made worse by this if he tried to help. There was something going on with Lance. There was something very serious going on that he was hiding. It wasn’t like he was being mysterious about it. It was in the ways he held himself back, the things he did and didn’t do. They way he acted and this- this sudden mental breakdown.

 

“Please? Can you hold this while I take us back to the room?” Lance’s hands were trembling as he reached out for the little sculpture.

 

He managed to get ahold of Lance and pick him up. All the while he carried Lance back to the room he cradled the sculpture to his chest and whimpered. Keith couldn’t make out much of what he was saying. The only words he could understand were ‘baby’ and ‘sorry’.

 

He set him down on the bed when the got in the room. The Siren didn’t move. He just continued to cry and mumble so Keith sat down next to him when he wasn’t angrily shoved away.

 

“-all my fault,” Lance sobbed, cubbing the small crystalline figure to his face.

 

“What’s all you’re fault?” Keith asked softly, trying to coax the Siren to explain so that he could help.

 

“I sang.” Lance whined, the sound so high it almost sounded mechanical before it pitched all the way out of Keith’s ability to hear. He could see Lance cry but he couldn’t hear him for a solid thirty seconds before the maiden choked on his own tears.

 

“Aren’t sirens supposed to sing? Isn’t that a part of what makes you so beautiful? Did it hurt?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head and pulled Keith into him, holding onto him for dear life. He needed to feel people, he was a social creature, he talked, and played, and sang, and danced but was being suppressed from being himself. All for the sake that he had wanted to save his little brother from starving.

 

Kieth simply held Lance, trying to take the guppie away to set aside so it wouldn’t break. Lance wouldn’t let go. When Keith tried to convince him he simply snapped his jaw at his fingers as he tried to take the thing clutched to the sirens chest. He finally gave up and let Lance cry into his shoulder until he was conscious no more.

 

 

 

For a week it was a mystery. No one understood what was going on. Lance didn’t argue with Keith, he didn’t show any signs of controlled energy or the urge to tantalize Keith. He just stared blankly ahead and didn’t say a word unless spoken to. He didn’t curiously poke around or stare out the windows. He didn’tnear the water or take care of himself when he was in obvious pain from trying to adjust to living on land which left Keith feeling responsible. He didn’t want the Siren. He didn’t want to mate him or use him. But he was his responsibility and he was willing to accept that despite the argument he’d had over the entire ordeal when it started the day he found Lance in the halls.

 

He didn’t understand until twelve days after the table incident when he received a package. It was for Lance, but as his master it was given to Keith.

 

Inside there had been large caudal fins. He identified it right way. It was the colorful fins that propelled any fish through the water. Only this pale blue set belonged to none other than a young Siren pup just hardly out of its guppie stage.

 

He’d dropped the box with a jolt, a bloody envelop that had been stuck in it fell out. Hand shaking was adrenaline pulled through his system as he broke the seal there was a warning.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Did that chapter make sense?
> 
> Summary: Starts off as just Lance exposing some character. Proceeded to him letting loose and accidently breaking one of the rules he must follow as a criminal of the Siren Empire while serving his term. The consequences are laid out on Keith’s doorstep. It’s the Tail Fin if you don’t know what the Caudal fin is.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways. From here on we’re going to really get the relationship rolling. Next chapter Lance open up and we’ll see what happens from there on ;) 
> 
> What do you think. 
> 
> How many are going to flay me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally receives a little insight.

**Keith**

 

“Lance you need to come out. You’ve been down there for three hours.” Keith knelt by the water, speaking loudly before the stick his hand into the pool near the wall as close as he could get to the entrance to the next room over and shook it about.

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Lance’s tan form came slithering over the grass and sand. He stopped though before he came up, pausing by a patch of blue grass. Keith watched with a frown as the Siren turned and started to rub against it, turning at grinding down into his best he could before he grabbed a handful of golden sprouts near by and shoved them in his mouth. Keith’s view was distorted but he could see it all before the sea creature floated to the surface.

 

“We need to talk Lance.” Keith sighed as he reach for lance to take his hand. The Siren didn’t say a word as he took the appendage and was hauled out of the water. He wrapped a towel around Lance’s shoulders and another around his waist before he led him to sit on the bed. The blood soaked letter sat of to the side, the dark threat scrawled in loopy handwriting clear as day from where they were. “You need to tell me what’s going on. And who I need to protect you from. This ain’t just because I’m the fucking prince okay? I’m a solider who was put in charge of escorting you in the first place. You’re my responsibility. You need to tell me who the danger is.”

 

“It won’t mater. It doesn’t mater if you think you can help.’there’s nothing you can do. Nothing unless you give me a Child Keith. Please.”

 

“Lance, you know I can’t do that.” Keith sighed. This was the hundredth time they’ve had this conversation. And every time it got them no where. “Please. Please just tell me why an innocent baby was harmed. What happened? What was done to earn such a cruel punishment?” He asked, taking Lance’s hands to give him something to hold. He had been sinking his claws into his palms.

 

“I’m not what you think I am. Neither is any other Siren in Altea.” Lance eventually whispered. “I’m not some specially selected or bred Siren picked to be sent up. I’m a criminal. I’m a thief. And every other one of those here are guilty of something.”

 

Keith frowned, a growing rise for concern bubbling up in his stomach. He subconsciously reached to feel that the handle of his mother’s knife was still In its sheath. He’d strangle the Siren here and there if it was gone.

 

Lance hadn’t missed the way Keith had instantly shown his distrust. He couldn’t even wait for Lance to fully explain himself before jumping to conclusions. He didn’t understand the importance of the knife, but he knew Keith prized it greatly. Keith flinched slightly, looking away with a guilty look when he was met with accusing eyes.

 

“I should have spent three years in confinement for stealing precious food in hopes that I could just keep my youngest sibling alive! But instead I was sent to the surface to be a whore. Unable to return to the ocean until my duty is done, I and every other Siren have been given rules by the empire. We are not allowed to sing or use magic, we are not supposed to do anything more than what our purpose is, we are required to walk elegantly, to appear untouchable but submit to any whom is around us or the Empire will harm your family.

 

Lance turned away and shielded his face with his hands so that Keith couldn’t see the tears trailing down his face. He hunched over himself. “You get to go back home when you finally give birth to as many children as years you were convicted. But instead, because I was Selected for the Royal palace because I have never mated with another and am young, I was told my sentence was deemed undetermined. That I’d stay here until I was deemed no longer necessary.”

 

“There is no one to take care of my little brother. Every day that keep me here without giving me a child is a day longer I would have spent praying he’d survive another day without me. I thought that in the end you’d be the reason he’d die. That it would be your fault because you can’t just be like any other land dweller and shove your dick in something soft and warm and go to town. But instead it was me. Because I’m stupid and incapable of following simple orders.” Lance’s body was wracked with a violent son. “I’m worthless. I couldn’t feed Mama’s baby, I couldn’t keep my promise. I failed her, I failed him. I’ve failed everyone and the baby is the one who has to pay for it.”

 

Keith stared Lance. He didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do!? He’d never had a friend other than Shiro. And Shiro was far from being the one who needed comforting. Keith stuck to himself, he didn’t have practice with people. He didn’t trust them, they always disappeared or died. He could have them enough to love them but not long enough to have the chance to cherish them. It was a vicious cycle that had yet to break. Every time he tried he was left standing alone in the end in front of a grave stone or a map wondering where his friend was. He’d stopped trying by the time he was fourteen.

 

“He’s alive Lance. And right now you should just try and breath and thank the stars that your brother is alive.” He started, voice wavering and unsure. It made him cringe.

 

“He’s not going to live long without his fins Keith!” Lance snarled. “If I cut your legs off from the legs down and set you off to survive how long do you think you’d survive? How long would you survive if you were a baby?”

 

“Isn’t there anyone who could take care of him?”

 

“No Keith. There isn’t. Food is too scared to waste on a pup that isn’t your own. Especially not one who will need to be cared for their entire life.” Lance said glaring over at him with red eyes that made the blue of his irises almost glow vibrantly.

 

“Where is the rest of your family?” Keith asked softly.

 

“They were forced to migrate. We were all going to go together but something went wrong . . . Galra attacked near the outskirts of your kingdoms shorelines. I grabbed the pup and swam back. I don’t know if they’re alive. I don’t even know where we were planning on going.”

 

Keith was quiet, his gaze turned to the floor. This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. His father was worried about the safety of the sirens in their homes, when in reality the underlying problem

Wasn’t even just the abuse, it was the fact that the Siren Empire was sending up sirens to be raped in turn for freedom all while having the lives of others hanging over their heads. That was just sick.

 

“When you said that all of you are criminals, what kind of crimes have they been trialed for? Are they a danger to Altea?” Keith asked warily.

 

“Only those framed fragile enough to best into submission are allowed to come to the surface.”

 

Keith turned towards Lance and offered him a slight smile. “Then what are you doing up here?”

 

The Siren didn’t smile back. He only stared at Keith blankly before pulling his knees up to his bare chest. “I’m a virgin. And I had a pup under my care. I complied quite easily.” He answered flatly.

 

Keith faltered slightly and looked down at his hands. He should just shut up.

 

“What is the name of your little brother?”

 

“Mama hadn’t given him a name. He was only born days before our departure. I’ve been calling him My Little Petal.”

 

Keith could see where the name could easily come from. The fins in the box that Lance had taken from him to store bellow the pool for some unexplainable reason were like those of a baby petal fish. Keith would know. He used to have a few of them when he was younger until they started having too many babies and he turned his loose to the sea where they all belonged. The parents had been born in a laboratory anyways. They were meant to be released.

 

“We’re going to go get Petal. And you’ll bring him up to the surface.” Keith said looking over at Lance.

 

“Have you forgotten that I can not return to the sea? That I must stay at the side of my master? I can not return Keith. Besides, he can’t shift. He can’t stay on land. He needs to grow up in the sea.”

 

“He won’t grow up if he’s dead.”

 

Lance didn’t say anything in response for a long time. He hung his head and refused to look at Keith as tears were wiped away from his eyes.

 

“We’ll avoid the Altean coast. We’ll enter away from where they should be able to notice your entry and then we’ll get your brother and come back. We can find a way to treat him, we’ll keep him in the palace with you.” Keith continued as he stood up.

 

“What makes you think I wouldn’t leave the moment I have him back in my arms?” Lance asked looking over at Keith, his interest peaked but his expression guarded.

 

“Because you’re my responsibility. And if you go back you’re only going to start the cycle all over again. I can keep you fed here. You’re protected if you’re with me. I can declare that anything you’ve done to break the law as been under my command. I will inform them when your services are complete.”

 

“If I We’re to do this then I’d never be able to return. They’d kill me for treason. And then they’d go after Petal.” Lance said as he stood up to meet Keith. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, like the fury and power of a storm itself was contained in his eyes.

 

Keith swallowed, resisting the urge to take a step away from the Siren. “Then you won’t go back. I’ll protect you.”

 

Lance laughed, only this time it didn’t sing. It was dark and cruel as he closed in on Keith, forcing the land dweller back. It morphed into a snarl from deep in the creature’s throat as his lips were pulled back to reveal dangerous hands.

 

Keith groped for the wall and startled when he knocked into it sooner than he’d expected. He was suddenly very much aware of Lance’s height over him, the strong muscles rippling under his skin, toned after a life time of swimming.

 

“You think that you have the right to tell me, a creature born of water that I may never return home? You think that you” Lance planted his hands on the wall on either side of Keith’s head with a loud bang that made the Prince jump. “-a land dweller should ever conceive the idea that you could possibly protect something like me?”

 

“I just-“

 

“I understand that I owe a debt, but I will not pretend I am weak any longer. Your word will be my command, but should anyone ever lay a hand on me I will not hold back. My Empire has tainted our image and I will not let myself be a set example of the pet they want us to become. You can’t protect me Keith. My mother and her mother have the lives of six hundred men and women on their name. You are nothing a meal in waiting so don’t act like I’m the one who needs to be protected.” Lance backed off with an angry puff of air through his nose, lips still pulled back with a snarl.

 

“Okay.” Keith glared back up at Lance, the sound of his voice wavering. He took a second to get over the shock of the sudden interaction, trying to slow his heart beat so it wasn’t pounding loud enough he was sure Lance could hear it. “Inever wanted to treat you like a pet. I’m sorry for assuming I could offer protection. Maybe the word I was looking for was refuge.” There was a sharp bit to his tone.

 

Lance relaxed his expression and looked down at Keith, he’d grown once more just like he had the first time Keith found him. Bouts of emotion must trigger some sort of shifting response though Keith couldn’t understand why he would get bigger of all things and not sprout spines or something. He stood an easy nine inches over Keith.

 

“Do you want to go or not?” Keith asked.

 

“I will not be the one responsible for your death when you get yourself eaten.” Lance said as he turned towards the door.

 

Keith steppes away from the door and followed after the Siren, clearing his throat. “Lance, you need to put something on.”

 

“Fuck you and your land clothing. If someone stares then so be it. Will you lead me or not?”

 

“Could you please at least wrap something around your waist?”

 

Of course Keith was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... 
> 
> Do you all still hate me? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith delivers a greatly needed reality check

**Lance**

 

 

“Lance.” Keith hissed, quickly latching into his waist from behind much to the Siren’s annoyance. What part of ‘I don’t care if anyone sees me. If never been anything but naked my entire life. Why stop now?’ Did Keith not understand? Was lance speaking a different language?

 

“You’re going to regret not wearing shoes where we’re going.” Keith hissed, pushing Lance into a different hall that led to an open exit into the court yard.

 

“Why is that?” Lance challenged.

 

“I promise that there won’t be anyone out here other than us. There’s no reason to worry.” Keith replied, his voice soft and his hold becoming soft and more of a caress. It made the Siren stop to look back at the Prince with raised eyebrow. What the hell?

 

“I promise. All alone.” Keith pressed, sliding one hand down Lance’s side to rest on his bare hip.

 

That was when Lance noticed the guards standing at the entrance as they made their way down the front steps. Oh. He turned ahead quickly as his face lit with color. If that little spew didn’t give the men standing guard some sort of crude idea. The prince walking his naked maiden out into the dense courtyard with a sultry tone at the very least wouldn’t draw anyone to ask questions. Not to their faces at least. They’d probably wonder why the hell Keith would ever want to mate with his servant out in nature.

 

Stupid humans.

 

Lance waited until they were well out of range of the guards, hidden by the trees before he pushed Keith off of him.

 

He felt the prince resist, hold tightening in challenge before he shoved Lance away from him, making the Siren stumble. Lance hissed at him and received a glare in turn.

 

“Okay, Lance. This is going one of two ways, it’s either going to work, or you’re never going to taste the ocean again you got it? I’m trying to help you. I don’t know what I have done wrong, but you’re walking on some thin fucking Ice.” Keith snapped, keeping his voice low enough that they wouldn’t be heard. Lance didn’t know what Ice was but he could tell that whatever it meant the dark haired young man next to him was seething. Funny considering he’d been cowering back from Lance not fifteen minutes ago.

 

“I don’t just help people Lance. I don’t just go off on a rescue mission to save someone. I don’t help people I barely know, I don’t just go with the flow. I’ve been trying so hard. So fucking hard to just give you some form of respect in hopes that you’d take it and look at me as an equal. I don’t know what happened, if you’re just upset, or it you’re genuinely an asshole, but you better lighten up.”

 

“If this isn’t what you’d naturally do then why bother suggest the mission?” Lance snarled, fangs snapping.

 

Keith stared at Lance, eyes boring into his own. Lance blinked slowly, not quite sure if he was seeing things or not as Keith’s eyes flashed, starting to glow yellow in the darkness around them. What the Siren has momentarily mistaken as a blush was actually shifting skin.

 

“Because I can’t stand by while a child lays abandoned somewhere at the bottom of the ocean.” Keith growled, actually growled. Lance pulled his shoulders back, muscle rippling under his skin as he narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew there was something wrong with the Altean but he didn’t know what he was looking at.

 

“And what would you know about abandonment? Why should you care at all? Why does any of this mater, why do you have to care? Why couldn’t you just do what you were supposed to in the first place? If you had then none of this would have ever happened!” Lance said, he felt like he was going to combust, everything was wrong. Everything felt wrong, this was wrong. What was he doing?

 

 

**Keith**

 

 

Keith was trying to control his breathing, desperately trying force himself to stay calm. He didn’t want to shift, he didn’t want the stupid part of him that had to be Galra emerge. He just wanted to pretend he was fine and normal. He knew Lance didn’t mean what he was spouting. Or at least he hoped.

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish. He wouldn’t gain anything from this. It was a pointless mission and all he was accomplishing was humiliating himself by caving for the Siren. But why?

 

Because he wanted Lance to trust him.

 

But why?

 

Because I’m the end he didn’t want to fail his father. He didn’t want the throne, he didn’t want anything to do with ruling . . . But he wanted to at least try something. He didn’t know what good befriending a sex slave would do in the end but it felt like it was better than nothing.

 

“I think then question you’re looking for is what I don’t know about abandonment.” Keith. Said before turning away from Lance. He wouldn’t make Lance follow. He was moving forwards, it wouldn’t be the first time he spent the night out in his forest. This was fucked. He should have just-

 

Think.

 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was low, Keith could feel his eyes following after him. The half breed didn’t give the Siren the satisfaction of acknowledgement. Keith wasn’t going to waste his time if he was wrong about Lance.

 

Alfor has taught Keith that he should never trust the actions or his own judgment of someone in the moment. People were fueled by emotion and their surroundings. You couldn’t judge a character before you knew them. Keith had never understood that. If you watch someone offer another their portions doesn’t that make them nice? If you see another take from those in need while they are satisfied, isn’t that cruel and evil?

 

“Look at yourself Keith. Look at your friend Shiro. If he strikes and kills someone entering the palace, to an outsider that makes him appear cold and untrustworthy doesn’t it?”  __

* * *

 

“It would be stupid to assume that” Keith had challenged. “Shiro would only do such a thing if there was someone threatening our lives. He is one of the highest guards of the royal palace. That person should know what they are doing is wrong and that he is in every right to kill them. I know Shiro, he is one of the most trustworthy people I know.”

 

“But people don’t know him like you do Keith. All they see are his actions.”

 

“But they’re the ones I’m the wrong in the first place.”

 

Alfor had simply sighed. ~

 

Keith thought maybe, just maybe he was starting to get what father had meant. It wasn’t about Shiro, it wasn’t about the palace, or the mistakes of the intruder.

 

Keith had spent nearly two weeks with Lance before things fell. He’d watched the Siren, getting to see and identify the slip ups in his trained obedience that hadn’t been expected from the Altean empire. Keith had been tipped off by the way Lance playfully argued or sat stubbornly for just a moment before following Keith and falling back into the role of a salve, a pet. He’d watched him playfully gaze around his surroundings and touch things better left alone when he thought no one was looking. He seemed curious and playful from the corner of your eye, but as soon as your dedicated attention was given to him he sat quietly and only urged for his purpose to be fulfilled.

 

Lance had almost blossomed that day at the table before everything fell apart. From the utmost peaceful atmosphere to sudden terror filled cries of guilt and panic. Keith had been granted a glimpse into the internal world and thoughts of the Siren. The way he watched Lance freeze, the air seeming to freeze around him as he sucked in a breath and realized his mistake.

 

For weeks Lance had fallen silent. He only found comfort in holding the small crystal figurine, moping and neglectful to even pretend false neutrality and servitude. The fact that he’d turned so quickly on Keith with distrust and anger was wrong. There was something wrong and Keith realized that what he felt was the realization that there was someone inside of Lance trapped and fearfully hidden away.

 

Or at least he hoped. That was the real reason he’d bent backwards for the Siren. If he was wrong then he’d never let down the utter failure he was. He just wanted for once to be right about someone in a way that wouldn’t expose their darkness. He just wanted to be able to see the light in something. Once. Just once.

 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was farther away but his voice was raised to reach the solider but Keith still wouldn’t turn back. He was nearing the wall. Lance’s tone wasn’t as stern, he was speaking almost normally.

 

Keith reached the wall and pushed the panel, slipping through the opening made.

 

“Keith!” Lance cried out, every once of contempt he’d had for Keith dissipating and leaving him bare and exposed.

 

Keith stopped just on the other side of the wall once it sealed, listening to Lance’s hands feel against the smooth seamless wall, breaking vines and leaves that grew along it in the process. “Keith!”

 

Lance’s voice echoed through the trees as he called out for his master. He could hear the thick emotion within it, the panic and regret. He can hear the wish to be able to go back and time and undo what he’d done, to act differently, to control himself. He really was just scared. He was being asked to bring a stranger into his home to take a child. In reality Lance has no idea if he’d be making things worse for Petal or not. He didn’t know if Keith was lying, if his baby brother would get put into slavery just like he had. He was just protecting him as best he could, split between trying to make things work while putting Keith in submission so he could be sure that he wasn’t going to try and hurt them. Keith let out a sigh of relief.

 

He waited until he couldn’t hear Lance anymore before he silently opened the hidden door nearly half an hour later. He spotted Lance instantly, having to hold back from accidentally kicking him before the Siren quickly recoiled and sat up in alarm.

 

Keith took in the image of the maiden. His eyes were bloodshot, face puffy and eyes wet with tears. He was shaking, chest seizing as he tried to breath, and uncontrolled whine filling the silence between them. He was clutching the little figurine to his chest which surprised Keith. He didn’t see him take it in the first place.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance choked out, his words wet and thick before he closed his eyes And curled in towards himself. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whined though this time to the figure of the guppy cupped in his hands.

 

“Lance.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, still not looking at Keith. He was convinced he’d just ruined any and all chance that his little one would ever have to survive his Unearned punishment.

 

“Lance!” Keith barked, his voice making the other man- thing flinch. Lance stared up at Keith, sucking in a shaky breath.

“Are you done?” Keith asked, his tone still cold.

 

The siren’s lip quivered, a fresh swell of tears in his eyes but he nodded.

 

“Are you going to ever do that again?” Keith asked.

 

Lance stared at up at him, clutching the figure closer to his chest.

 

“Lance. Do you understand what I offered you? Do you know what you did wrong?”

 

“Yes.” Lance sobbed looking up at Keith. He looked pitiful. Good.

 

“Will you EVER treat me like that again without good reason? Lance, I wanted to help you and instead of accepting the offer like any other same person you tried to take advantage of the opportunity. If I was anyone else you would have been beaten. In another kingdom you would have been killed. Given to someone sick person and you would find yourself shoved to down and shown your place.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “I just- I just-“

 

“Lance I know what you were doing.” Keith said kneeling down and sitting on his heels in front of the Siren.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fucking Alfor and this stupid Siren. He didn’t want this. He wasn’t someone who could take care of another person. He couldn’t give him what he needs. “Petal is still out there.”

 

Lance didn’t look at him. He turned his gaze down on his cupped hands. He squeezed his eyes shut as he curled in on himself as he suppressed the urge to bawl.

 

“Lance, I don’t have a family. Or at least I didn’t. I was left alone and without anyone in my life until Alfor found me. Your family has left, and all you have is that pup. I’m not going to be the one to take that away from you because that makes me no better then those that took my family from me. And I could never leave a child like that. We’re going to go get him. But you need to just give me a chance to just figure out what the hell I’m supposed to do with you. That means that you’re-“ Keith gestures towards Lance with a frustration flare of hands “going to just take care of the pup and just keep shove down those emotions. You’re not going to mope, and you’re not going to pull the same shit you did today ya got it?”

 

Lance nodded with a gasp and wiped away the tears from his eyes. “I promise. Never again.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith still doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with Lance. He’s conflicted, he can’t bring himself to shove the fellow outcast away, but also doesn’t really know how or trust lance enough to reach out to him. Because in reality lance needs to meet Keith before he’ll answer halfway.
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> What do you want to see?
> 
> Any complaints or questions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive into the past. 
> 
> We dive into the deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small picture of Lance

 

 

_The mer glanced around outside of their small cave warily before turning back to look at the sleeping pup hidden in the back inside of a sea grass nest. The little one was curled in on himself whimpering in his sleep as hunger gnawed at his empty stomach. His ribs could be counted though not as well as Lance’s own. The seas were empty, unable to provide for them as the Alpha’s militants collected half of the fish Altea bred and released into the sea._

 

_Lance swam over, the cave lit by his sickly dim blue glow. “I’ll be back my little Petal. I promise I’ll have something for you when I return. Stay strong little Petal.” Lance whispered. He dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on his brother’s head. He received a quiet trill in response. He brushed a webbed hand through the little one’s hair before turning away._

 

_His hands shouldn’t have been webbed, but his magic was failing. His glimmer was fading and making Why for his natural form, only he was banned from showing it to anyone just as every mer was. Wearing the natural skin was forbidden. But when you’re starving because the higher power in their oceans is taking their food how do you expect the lower sirens to follow the rules if they physically can’t provide themselves so that they could do was what was wished?_

 

_Lance had had enough. He knew there were no fish to be caught in the open waters or in the reefs. Everything alive would have dived down bellow the darkness of the sea to find safety. Too hard of a catch for a lone Siren . . . There was only one option. And he knewhe was taking a risk. But what could he do? If he ran into trouble he should be able to take care of himself. Lance was one of the greater Sirens in the area. His family never knew how to interpret their second youngest son’s development. He didn’t look like anyone in the family, yet there was no denying he belonged there. He’d grown to become nearly twice as long as his father with long flowing fins quite unlike anyone in their family. He could flare them out threateningly or let them tail in the water like billowing ribbons. He looked delicate with such a decorative tail, but he was anything but. His scales were larger and thicker than most. They shone and glowed like no other in the darkness in the reefs. Every Siren shone, but his markings lit up in many colors, bright and vibrant in comparison to most._

 

_Lance’s Abuela had told him he’d accomplish great things one day. That his magic ran deep and powerful just like the sea he was born into. “You’re going to change the world,” she’d said fondly to a little pup who was innocent to believe anything and everything the wise old Siren has to say._

 

_But look at him now. Abuela long starved to death despite the great honor to their name. He wasn’t going to change the world. He was planing to steal from the alpha’s personal school of fish that was rounded and guarded outside of his . . . You couldn’t call it a palace, but it was far greater than the average Siren den._

 

_Lance had made a promise. He was going to keep his little pup alive. He was going to make sure he lived even if he had to feed him his own flesh. He would make certain the little on survived to see a great sea full and lively._

 

_And was a fast and strong swimmer. There was no one who could challenge him and not perish or fall behind. He’d been able to easily snatch the prey and get away unscathed. But there was no mistaking him. He could not hide his fins or his size. Everyone knew who Lance McClain after they’d seen him once. No one could mistake him once they saw him twice._

 

_He’d been able to easily bring back to his little Petal more than enough food to last the pup weeks. The pup was very small, the fish Lance had snatched were large, nearly the length of his arm. And he’d caught two. The sheer joy on Petal’s face had been enough to melt away his worry as he watched them gladly tear into the fresh meat._

 

 

 

_. . . Of course the happiness of that moment didn’t last long._

 

_Had it only been guards who’d shown at his cave entrance then lance could have easily and guiltlessly slaughtered them. But it hadn’t been the guards who’d showed at his entrance. It had been The Alpha. The only Siren Lance knew of who was rumored to be capable of challenging Lance and having a chance to swim away unscathed. Up against someone just as big if now large than him who was well fed and backed by an army of Spears . . . Lance could do nothing but let himself be taken. He could do nothing as he listened to Petal’s cries as he was dragged away by his bondages. They’d left the pup the fish much to Lance’s relief. Dead fish were of no use to the Alpha._

 

_But leaving a pup all alone in cave with only two weeks of flesh to feed from . . . Lance knew that one way or another Petal would die. And he’d been ready to kill himself for his failure._

 

_. . . But he was offered an exchange._

 

_“I will ensure the pups survival as long as you commit yourself to your role.”_

 

_If Lance didn’t . . . Then he wasn’t going to be the one receiving the punishment._

 

_A month after his hearing, once he’d been fattened up and brought back up to health they’d brought Petal in to see him. So excited he was. So utterly thrilled to be in the Alpha’s home with so much fish. A special gift given due to Lance’s particular predicament. He’d gone to the surface never knowing if he’d ever see his little baby Petal ever again._

 

 

 

_When Lance had been offered the opportunity to see the only thing dear to him that he had left . . . He’d just wanted to know that it was real. He was used to being able to power his way into getting what he needed._

 

_It was easy to forget._

 

_When you are born free, but shoved into a free range cage . . . You forget that you are a prisoner. It doesn’t mater how big or glorious the cage. It is still a cage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter but I didn’t want to throw it in with another one. 
> 
> Hope you appreciated it insight. Any questions?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they continue

**Keith**

 

Lance didn’t say a word after that. He followed diligently. Or . . . At least as diligently as a person who’s never walked in uneven terrain could. It was kind of like watching a stereo typed princess walk though the forest. Only Lance was a fish out of water trying to walk in a forest so it was a lot less aggravating and more on the sad end of things.

 

Not to mention that Lance was beginning to understand the whole clothes and shoes thing if Keith had to guess by the way he was walking on his toes.

 

But one plus side of watching Lance fumble through the jungle was that Keith had a chance to take in the markings the Siren possessed under the luminance of the midnight forest. He had markings under his eyes that looked nearly Altean although they were far longer and sharper and traveled from his cheek up to his ears.

 

It was a little strange. With Lance being entirely exposed there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t eliminate. His marking were glowing in far more

Vibrantly than Keith’s. Keiths colors seeming bleached out in comparison to Lance’s cobalts and ocean hues. He had stripes that ran over his torso and to his back where they all met to become one virticle line on either side of the Siren’s back. Lance’s back overall was covered in symmetrical curved lines and tear dropped shaped marks on his neck and shoulders. They’re where oval swirls along his hips that curved back and down to accent all of the muscles of his legs and ... rear. It seemed like there was little on lance to not be brilliantly decorated. Even his eyes shifted, the whites shifting black so that his iris and pupils could glow vibrantly.

 

“Here.” Keith sighed and back tracked to take the Siren’s hand while they tried to push a branch away expecting it to drift from his sight rather than fling back and try to poke his eye out.

 

The hybrid took the Siren’s hand and tugged him along. Lance continued his bout of silence as they walked only to startle at the alarmed screech of a Flexin, a small cat like creature with four wings that nested in the trees of the forest. Their pelts were black and speckled white like the night sky.

 

“It’s nothing.” Keith muttered as he pulled Lance along once more. “We’re going to hike down to the coast. We’re only a little under a mile inland but we’re going to have to walk along side the shoreline fifteen miles if we want to make it to shore lines that go unmonitored by Altea and are noted as uninhabited by the local Siren population. The reefs are still dead there so nothing really lives in the area. It’ll take a day since we have to walk over terrain. Normally it would be about a five hour walk but we don’t have the luxury of roads out here.”

 

“Oh.” Lance responded quietly as he stared at the ground watching where be out his feet down. Most of the jungle floor was covered in blue moss and fallen leaves but there also lurked small creatures willing to bite the first thing they see. Lance didn’t have the luxury of his protective scales here. He also didn’t really know how far a mile was so what Keith was telling him was useless information.

 

Keith hummed a note before silence crept between them both. Nothing but the snapping of twigs under Keith’s boots and the sound of Lance’s occasional uncoordinated wobble. It was the initial tug on Keith’s shoulders that brought them to a halt as the prince fell back on his ass with a grunt.

 

Lance stumbled and fell Just next to him, having been tugged down by his hand in Keith’s. He wrinkled his nose and looked over at his dark haired master with something on the edge of blame. He’d been doing pretty good before he was pulled off his untrained feet.

 

Keith looked over his shoulder and felt his face warm as he saw the problem. Since a little discussion with his father prior to the initial threat on Lance’s brother, Keith was being forced into his status. And when asked to wear something a little more traditional . . . (Or normal over all) he’d refused. He preferred the dark clothing the blade supplied its soldiers with. It was more comfortable and drew less attention to himself. Or at least it did when he wasn’t out in public. Then he stuck out like a sore thumb. He had forgotten that his mother had someone adorn everything he owned except for his mission armor which he managed to hide by throwing it into Lance’s pool until they were gone. He was wearing a simple set of dark clothing that was thick enough to offer protection against the elements.

 

The cape that had been sewn into his clothing was dark to match his clothing with a red border and crimson inside. His mother was kind and wasn’t going to force him to have a ridiculous color scheme by giving him custom white and good adornments.

 

“Take this.” Keith the said handing Lance his knife. The Siren looked down at it in alarm before looking back at the prince as he tugged his clothes free of the underbrush it had been caught on. A few twigs flew through the air as they were snapped off in the process. “Cut this thing off. An inch from the seam so it doesn’t rip my shirt.”

 

“Are you sure?” The maiden questioned warily as they sat back before getting on their hands and knees to crawl towards Keith’s back.

 

“Do you know how to use a blade?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Then yes I am.” Keith answered simply.

 

Lance made a sound of displeasure beforehe took the blade. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air as the cape was cut away. The prince quickly turned and stood once he was free. Lance stared at him with a frown from where he knelt on the ground as Keith went and picked the fabric up and put his hand out towards lance for his knife.

 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked warily as he stood while watching the prince tear into the fabric with his knife even more. He flinched back when Keith life’s the fabric up like he was going to put it over the Siren’s head.

 

“It’s something for you to wear. Now just hold still.” The prince muttered and resumed what he was doing. Instead of smothering Lance Keith simply put his head through the new hole he’d made for Lance’s head and let the fabric fall over his front andback. It hardly gave him dignity but it would be warm. And he could always wrap it around like a blanket.

 

“Now what are you doing?” Lance continued, sounding like a child as he watched Keith with an innocent gaze while flattening the makeshift poncho on his chest with his palms like he was trying to figure out whether he liked it or not.

 

Keith didn’t answer as he pulled off his boots and socks. He gave Lance the later. He wasn’t going to give him his boots when he’d clearly warned him more than once about wearing clothes.

 

“Put those on. Then we’re going.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Keith ties his laces back up while Lance figures out how to use the socks. “They feel weird.” He complained shaking his foot once he got one of the socks on.

 

“So are you. Now hurry up.” Keith said with a small frown as he watched him. He was a very strange person...

 

Lance. Lance was the strange person.

 

His emotions and actions were never consistent. Keith had yet to actually know Lance at all. It was apparent he was acting properly with small acts of rebellion in between when he was alone with Keith. And then there was the period of time where he neglected to do anything followed by today’s outburst. Keith hasn’t seen Lance work in his own tru environment until he’d put him in a state ofcomplete despair. And even then that’s not knowing a person. He just understood the true motive and care for who lance had left behind. Was lance that rebellious, mildly activating person that had acted behind closed doors or was he this sort of clumsy, anxious child that didn’t understand the world he was in?

 

“We’ll walk until the night bugs start coming out. Then we’ll camp okay? I have a spot we can stay at until morning.” Keith decided, taking Lance’s hand once he had his socks on. If he was lucky maybe he’d still have an extra change of clothes there too so lance would actually . . . Not risk getting a stick up his ass or something. “There’s a spring there. You might like it.” He added on a second thought, his words quiet and almost too low to be heard.

 

Lance had been tugging at his new cape shirt before he paused to look over at Keith, his curious eyes glinting under the glow of the forest around them. Keith met his eyes, staring back into their depth. He couldn’t read what Lance was thinking. When he wasn’t faking an aura of his class as a maiden his expression shifted from guarded and hard into something else. His face was innocent and young, cheeks still slightly round from having yet to completely become a man, or maybe that’s just how Sirens looked. His eyes were big, open and mysterious. Keith still found himself being pulled in every time he looked into them for too long.

 

So he looked away.

 

And he didn’t say another word as they started once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo 
> 
> I feel like I’ve sort of hit a wall. My writing has been slow and I’m afraid I might be boring you. I’m not done by any means but what should I improve? Do you have anything you’d like me to add?
> 
> Inspire me please?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Keith shares a part of himself no one else has ever seen.

  
****Keith** **

  
  
Keith walked ahead, letting go of the siren’s hand to pull aside the drooping branches of one of the weeping trees that surrounded the small pool. He watched Lance duck under the leaves, eyes curiously trained ahead.  
  
Keith had never taken anyone here. Not that anyone ever came into the jungles in general, but this place was special. Keith has offered it like it was a camp but in reality, it was like his home. This is where he’d spent his time since the first week he’d lived with Alfor. He couldn’t remember what had happened. Someone had said something, likely a guard or a visiting diplomat commenting on Keith’s presence in the classless much less being chosen by the royal family. He’d run away, convinced he wasn’t meant to be there and determined never to come back.  
  
He’d fallen into the clearing, tripping over the underbrush and crashing through the hanging branches in a way that let him recall the stinging pain of his scratches and his bruised legs as he followed after Lance. The long leaves swayed back into place behind him as he watched Lance from behind as he gaped at the scene before him.   
  
Keith wouldn’t deny that it was beautiful. Despite the darkness of the forest, this clearing was ever so slightly brighter than the rest. There was a giant weeping tree that umbrellaed them, keeping them hidden from the external world. It in itself was like a room, the surrounding undergrowth and walls of weeping leaves keeping out all but the smallest and most determined creatures. Over the years Keith has reinforced his home, planting gnarly and spiny plants around his wall of weeping leaves, plucking everything but the flowers and grass from around the pool so he had a nice place to spend his time on the forest floor.   
  
Glittering harmless creatures and glowing weeping seeds floated through the enclosed air. They have a false sense of stars under the tree as they helped the glowing foliage light his home. The flowers bloomed brilliant colors, the dangerous shrubs he’d planted around and through the leaf walls lit every corner of the little haven. But the real spectacular was the pool itself. The water was crystal clear which allowed the bright mosses along its sides illuminate its entire depths. There were water grasses at the bottom, fresh water corals and spiny creatures creating a mystical terrain within as they too present a sight any creature could stare at for hours.  
  
It was tranquil, it was safe. That was why Keith had always come back, this was where he could pretend his problems didn’t exist. He could pretend that it was only he and nature here. He had brought Petal fish to the pool a few years ago, only two so he could control their population. He’d been harvesting their bubble nests filled with growing eggs and bringing them To the ocean to hatch for a little over a year now that the fish were old enough. There were a total of twenty of them by now, some he’d missed while collecting eggs.  
  
While Lance walked around in awe Keith moved off to the side to reach into a cubby he’d dug out under one of the tree's roots and pulled out a bag and set it out, moving to his next hiding place to pull out his sleeping roll.   
  
“Can I?”   
  
“What?” Keith stood and undid the band holding the pad compressed.   
  
“Can I go in the water?”   
  
Keith looked up and was taken aback when he saw Lance. He was beautiful, the markings flowing over his dark skin, the way he seemed to almost be glittering under the bioluminescence. It was the second time he’d really looked at him and it was startling. At least this time he wasn’t flashing. It made it far less intrusive to look at him.   
  
“Of course you can.” He said while meeting Lances eyes which sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t decide if they were alluring or terrifying. They way they just tugged him in felt weird. They made him wary. He looked away to give Lance a moment of privacy so he could take off his Impromptu clothing only to snap his gaze over when he saw the Siren was just going to dive right in.   
  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Keith dropped the roll and jumped forward to clear the small distance between them and grabbed Lance's arm to pull him away from the water. One of his socks were already soaked through. “You might need those later. I should have clothes for you, but just in case let’s not take the chance. And besides, you could use this to try off. You’ll just slip out of it in the water anyways.”   
  
“Oh.” Lance said, not helping as Keith raised the cape over him and started folding it. He set it down near the water where it could be easily grabbed later. “Take off the footsies too?”   
  
“The f- oh. They’re socks. And yes. Set them by your top and then you can go into the water.” Keith said turning back to go pick up the bed roll.   
  
When he stood back up something hit the back of his head and he quickly whirled around with a growl only to pause when he was met by a smirking Siren standing with their arms crossed and hip cocked. Keith’s brows furrowed and he looked over at the projectile that had hit him and spotted the balled up socks. “What the hell?” He looked back at Lance with a glare.   
  
“Legally you’re my top.” Lance shrugged, closing his eyes and giving the world a blissful look before just falling back into the pool.   
  
Keith sputtered and dropped the bed roll and quickly grabbed the socks. The moment Lance broke the surface of the water he chucked them at the magical creature's forehead and hit him square. That’s what Keith thought about that. But much to his relief at least this time around Lance wasn’t pressing, begging, or blaming. He was just . . . Teasing Keith supposed.   
  
Keith turned away, ignoring the socks when they landed in the grass a little ways away. He heard Lance disappear under the water again with a softly delicate slosh of water that was pleasing to the ear. He got to work with the soft sounds of moving water filling the normal silence of his special place. He’d already laid the bed roll out in the ground and was working on unpacking his bag to see what had been skillfully shoved inside. He managed to unstuff a blanket and a change and a half of clothes. One pair of pants, two shirts and a double set of undergarments. That would work out fantastic all things considered. Keith really wanted socks after his treck going without. He could feel the blisters he’d earned throbbing as he moved about. He kept the clothes in the bag and tugged our sealed containment unit filled with imperishables. Mostly breakfast and supplement bars that everyone in his family but he stuck their nose up at. Alfor would eat them but neither Allura or their bother would touch them.   
  
The soft sounds of creatures filled the trees with music while Keith sorted through their supplies, giving Lance all the time he wanted to swim and play in the water.   
  
“Hey, Keith?”   
  
“What?” Keith asked.  
  
“Will you swim with me?” Lance asked as he came up to the edge and propped his arms up on the grassy edge.   
  
Keith frowned and looked back at him. He wanted Keith to swim? With him? Lance hardly let him near his pool in their room. He’d never invite Keith in so Why was this difference?   
  
“Why?” Keith asked suspiciously as he turned towards Lance after sitting down on the side of the bed roll he planned to occupy.   
  
Lance lowered his head so he could rest his chin on the back of his hands that were laying palm down on the ground. He was looking up at Keith, eyes big, blue and innocent. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone to swim with.”   
  
“I’m not a fish. Or a Siren.” Keith said and turned to untie his boots. He expected the conversation to be done but he was surprised when Lance pressed again.   
  
“It okay,” Lance said quietly, eyes falling, voice taking on a sad note of disappointment. He wanted Keith to come over. That much was anything but subtle.   
  
Keith sighed as he tugged off a boot, cringing as he rubbed at his sore bare feet. “I don’t really swim Lance.” He said dully after a beat of consideration.   
  
He happened to glance up just in time to catch Lance’s eyes fell sadly as he slipped away from the pool's edge. “Okay.” He said quietly before he silently sunk back beneath the water.   
  
Keith watched the motionless pool, the water hardly rippling after the Siren’s decent. He’d looked genuinely disappointed. But Keith didn’t understand. Why would he want them there? Why now of all times? Did he actually? Was he lonely or just trying to find some way to show Keith gratitude for the gift of the water? Even though it wasn’t really a gift. Keith didn’t own the pool. He’d just found it.   
  
Keith sighed as he peeled his shirt off before he crawled over the grass to the pool's edge. It’s not that he didn’t like to swim. It had always just sort of been scary. What if he slipped and knocked himself out and drowned? What if he couldn’t climb out? Maybe there was something living in the pool he couldn’t see or something would sneak into his little area and attack him when he rose to the surface. He just didn’t like the idea of being alone in the water. So he went to the water's edge and flicked it with a finger to draw his siren up.

It was only a few seconds later when blue eyes and pointed ears stuck up out of the water to look at Keith curiously and unsure. His eyes shifted as he met Keith’s gave before he glanced down at his bare chest and then back up at him. His ears flicked in a sign of confusion. He didn’t rise any further, his nose and eyes stuck under the water as he gave the prince his questioning gaze.

“You promise you won’t drown me?” Keith asked warily.

Lance’s eyes smiled before he stuck his head out far enough to show off the rest of the fangy expression. “Of course I won’t drown you. I want to swim.”

Well, that wasn’t what Lance had said prior to them leaving, but Keith supposed after leaving him for two hours to sit alone and weep to himself had done the job on resetting his attitude. And he looked genuinely pleased as he ducked under the water to make room for Keith only to jump out of the water when Keith lowered his feet down to the water. He grunted when he was shoved back.

“What the hell Lance? I thought you wanted me to come in?” Keith growled as he sat back up and glared back down at the Siren who was wrinkling his nose up at him in return.

“I do. But you just said you can’t wear clothes into the water!”

Keith gapped at Lance before he huffed. “You, not me.”

Lance crossed his arms. “Why? You always want me to put my clothes on but now that we’re alone out in the woods you want me Naked?” Lance’s tone was angry before it fell, his shoulders dropping and his gaze meeting the grass in front of him. “I’m sorry. I understand. Tell me what you want me to do. I just thought you had been serious when you said you didn’t want to take me, but it’s okay if you weren’t comfortable because we were not alone with others being in the building.”

“W-what? What no, Lance that’s not what I meant. It’s okay, it’s fine I can get undressed too. It’s just you’re different than me. Even if you are undressed you’re not really exposing anything to me to take interest in,” Keith choked on his spit at the lie. Lance had a nice butt, but it wasn’t the same as having someone walking with their dick out or entrance flashing every time they bent over or knelt. Keith on the other hand, well he wasn’t . . . conveniently hidden out of sight like a siren and he didn’t normally take time to groom as his sister advised. He was partly glara so he wasn’t completely hairless. Which had normally been fine because it’s not like he ever went looking for a sexual partner so he didn’t have to worry about his appearance.  And it wasn’t like it was bad. You could only see he had hair on his arms and legs when you were in his breathing space. But when you got down to his bits it was far more noticeable and he wasn’t exactly comfortable with the idea of that being made than a less than absolutely private. He was just happy that whoever his mother had been clearly hadn’t been completely furry. Like most Galra. Maybe she had been a hybrid too? Weirdly enough though he was just enough Galra that he didn’t grow a beard like his father. It was a horrible trade-off. He’d rather have to shave his face then around his dick and his legs.

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked, ears pinning back to express his confusion.

“I mean you can walk around and the only thing that gives anyone any idea what gender you could be is that you don’t have breasts. And even then you’re miss leading because you don’t have a visible penis or a noticeable slit.” Keith said as he pulled away to kick off his pants.

“Oh . . . so?”

“So? I don’t want to flash you my dick, and I didn’t want you to make your clothes wet before I knew I had extra. Plus you weren’t’ hardly wearing anything to cover your butt anyways.” Keith said as he folded his pants and put them by Lance’s temporary poncho.

“Well, I don’t care if you have a funny looking dick,” Lance said with a small cackle.

“Hey,” Keith stuck his finger at Lance’s nose. “I do not look funny. Mind you, my actual dick is something to be decently comfortable of possessing with. I don’t have to worry about whether or not I’m big enough to be desirable. But I care. I don’t really like to go in front of anyone without something on. Above land, we have to cover everything. It’s custom.” Keith said nervously, toying with the edge of his waistband.

Lance gave him a look of consideration. “Well then keep your underboxing on. I don’t like clothes and you don’t make me wear them in our room. I’ll let you wear clothes in the water then.”

Keith smiled. “It’s called Underwear or Boxers. And Thank you, Lance. I’d never want to exploit you. I don’t like the idea of mating with anyone you don’t love and adore. My father can’t just hand you off to me and expect me to just make an heir.”

Lance’s expression was soft as he listened to Keith though that reminder of the possible punishment that loomed over head if he didn’t present the empires a pup. But that was going to be okay right? They were going to take Petal back and then there won't be anyone for the Alpha to hurt. “Thank you,” He said softly and moved aside as Keith started to edge into the water. He watched Keith’s expression shift, teeth clamped together as he submerged into the pool, his pale skin seeming to glow with the rest of the things around them. It gave Lance a second to take in Keith’s markings.

Unlike Lance, his didn’t glow vibrantly with color. Instead, his were a gentle white. He had a matching set of stripes starting at his eyes and leading down his skin before that went over his jaw and neck down his back were the Siren couldn’t see. He was speckled with white freckles and stripes like a feline along his arms and ribs, stark lines leading down to the V of his hips, disappearing under the dark fabric he wore.

Lance swam forward. He didn’t have his tail but he still seemed to glide through the water Keith noticed as the Siren came over and grabbed his forearms and pulled him closer. He was very warm which was strange. He’d thought Lance would be cold like most sea creatures. Wouldn’t the water feel cooler if he was so warm? Maybe it was all a part of his magic.

He wasn’t really ready to be tugged underwater but that didn’t stop Lance in the slightest before trying to pull him under the water with him. Which resulted in a lot of flailing and Keith breaking the surface to hack up a mouth full of water.

Lance surfaced shortly after to give Keith a guilty look. “Sorry. I’m used to my swimming partners having gills.” He sawm over and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder before he rubbed his back while the prince tried to catch his breath. “Are you okay? Do you need to get out?”

“No, no just give me a minute,” Keith gasped as he crawled a little higher up the grassy bank to lay his head down in the dirt. “Next time warn me okay?”

 

****Lance** **

 

 

“I can fix it. If you’d like,” Lance offered after a nervous pause. He could be executed if anyone ever found out. But then again what did it matter? He was already planning to commit a crime against the alpha. He would be lucky to make it back to the Altean empire alive along with Petal.

“Fix what? My need to breathe?” Keith asked looking back at him with a frown that looked more like a pout. His eyes were half-lidded, he was pretty, his eyes a dark mysterious color of purple. It was strange. They weren’t light and his pupils weren’t anything like any other Alteans. He wasn’t dark like his family. Quite the opposite actually. He had near black hair and white skin while his family all possessed warm colored skin and white hair. It was rather humorous when Lance thought about it.

“Sort of. Hey Keith, can I ask you something personal? You some about me and my life, but I know nothing about you. Why are you a prince yet a guard? You don’t look quite like an altean. You have no markings and your ears look funny.”

Keith raised his brows at Lance as he turned to face him. “Why don’t we talk about that later. I came in here to swim. And I expect to. Come on.”

“Wait,” Lance said, reaching out to grab Keith by the arm just as he was about to push back into the middle of the pool.

“Wha-“ Keith was cut off when Lance shoved his tongue into his mouth which startled for him for a number of reasons. Lance ignored his muffled complaints as he pulled Keith closer, his blood burning beneath his skin as he cupped the back of his master’s neck and kissed him. He could see the glow of his own skin from behind closed eyes, watching as his blood glowed and faded as he shared one of his gifts with the man.

Lance dared to indulge himself a moment longer when Keith finally gave him something to work with rather than just sitting like a limp squid in his mouth. He tasted different, not quite like he’d ever imagined. He didn’t linger too long, not wanting to get caught in his moment of searching for someone, something else. He wanted to pretend like maybe he had someone that cared for him. And maybe Keith did to a point, but not in the way he truly, deeply desired. That wasn’t what he had. He was giving Keith a tool he’d need for later when they dove below the sea, and now for Lance’s convenience of not having to surface ever thirty seconds for his land dweller to breath,

“Now come on,” Lance smiled and pulled away, catching a glimpse of Keith gawking at him before he pulled him below the surface, open mouth and all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what'll happen next? 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and how they're carrying on. 
> 
> Keep in mind that this is a slow burn ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes a moment to breathe. To enjoy what was in front of him. To appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Warnings: Cuteness and Fluff

Keith

Keith thought he was going to die. That he had failed himself and he really wasn’t as smart as he’d thought he was. He was going to be drowned by a Siren. He was going to die without ever seeing his family. Alfor was going to think he ran away. He’d never know what happened, He’d think that Keith had abandoned him and the responsibilities he wanted him to fulfill. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want the throne but he didn’t want his father to think that he was angry, that he hated him for what he wanted of Keith. That wasn’t how he wanted the king to remember him as for the remainder of his lifetime before he was forced to find someone else to take the throne. Allura was going to the Galra empire after all.

 

He was holding his breath struggling to pull himself away form the Siren who continued to drag him down towards the bottom of the pool. Keith’s lungs were beginning to burn and he was beginning to see fog at the edges of his vision as he reached up towards the tree canopy. At the very least he’d die in a place he loved. His tears were swept away by the clear water around him as he was tugged around to face the blurry image of the Siren holding him under.

Why?

Keith cried out in one last desperate attempt to try and convince Lance to let him free. He was only met with a harsh yank and his mouth being pried open. He panicked, his last thoughts was the horrified realization that he was going to suffer the pain of drowning and then his corpse would be devoured by the creature swimming right-

 

Keith coughed and then he sucked in a painful breath. He could feel the water rushing into his mouth, as it rushed out through his nose. He was breathing. He choked and gasped. He could feel thumbs running over the sides of his neck.

 

“Stop breathing with your mouth and nose Keith. You need to get used to using your gills or when you go to the surface you’ll have water in your lungs. It won’t kill you bit it’ll hurt and you could get an infection,” Lance said calmly. His hands moved up Keith’s face and closed his eyes, rubbed at their corners before he let Keith open them again. “You’re okay. We’re going to swim remember?”

 

Did Lance say gills? Keith blinked a few times and he saw the world come into focus. He saw Lance’s stern expression as the Siren glanced between Keith’s eyes and his throat.

 

“Lance?” Keith tried to ask only to find that nothing came out, not even a few bubbles.

 

“It’s okay. I promise. You won’t be able to speak down here. You can only understand me because I want you to.” The siren smiled, bopping his head as he spoke only he wasn’t using words. His mouth was only opening wide enough to let small sounds escape, the rest coming deep from his throat. Keith almost wished he could hear what Lance really sounded like in this instance. He clamed though, trying to figure out the changes that had just happened but that didn’t happen. “Come. Swim.” The siren smiled and pulled Keith away. “Don’t think, Keith. This is place is special. Let this be special,”

 

And then Keith was pulled forward and twirled through the water by his hands. Keith tried to move but found that it was easier to just let Lance pull them around in his dance. It was calm and slow moving as the siren twirled them around. It was strange to watch Lance smile so genuinely for once. He was happy pulling them through some of the water grasses, rubbing against the soft mosses and allege that grew along the pool walls. Keith wasn’t a huge fan of getting slimed but Lance wasn’t deterred.

 

And then he heard it. Keith had relaxed and reached out to touch some of the things that he’d Hnever though to explore deep beneath the water he was let go to explore while Lance continued to move. It started as nothing more than a whisper, but soon enough beautiful sounds echoed through the pool. They were sweet and soft like a warm breeze carrying the smell of sugary scent of blooming season. Keith hadn’t been sure what it was at first. He’d been turned away from Lance trying to catch one of his petal fish when he stopped to look back.

 

It was beautiful what he saw.  Something had changed in Lance. Maybe it was because he was calm or perhaps it was the water hidden in a secluded, secret patch in the forest. But he’d transformed. Long tendrils of translucent fins brushed against Keith’s skin as Lance sung his wordless song. Where his long legs should have been had been replaced by a gorgeous blue tail colored like the blues of the ocean. Scales ran up Lance’s body along his back and hips. His ears had lengthened in point and shifted to match the color of his tail that was as long as Lance was when he was standing all on his own in addition to his torso. He was slowly dancing in place with his eyes closed and smiling. Lance shared the fins of the petal fish surrounding them. They were big and flowy, far wider than his shoulders. And added to the six feet of scales that made up his tail giving Lance the grand length of fifteen feet.

 

Keith stared in awe as Lance glided through the water like it was cradling him. He couldn’t help himself as he reached out for the creature. He was irresistible, their song drew Keith in and his beauty seemed to glow around him like and aura. It was like looking into Lance’s eyes all over again except this time Lance in his entirety was what sucked him in.

 

Keith could claim it was the magic. He would believe that it was just the power of the siren that gave him the urge to act as he did. And it was true that Lance just as any Siren was capable of doing such a thing and that he did it unknowingly. But it took effort to draw more than someone’s full attention. Keith was acting on his own accord as he reached out to brush his hands along the powerful tail curling around the Siren as he twirled in the small pool.

 

Lance opened his eyes slowly when he felt the gentle and curious touch. His eyes were otherworldly. They were glowing with an eerie but beautiful power, his pupils but slits in comparison to the round circles of the Land dwellers. The Siren smiled at Keith and reached out for his hands, pulling his tail from around him so that it trailed under and behind as he intertwined their fingers with a heavenly warm and welcoming sound. It wasn’t tempting, it was safe. It was comfortable. Keith smiled.

 

Lance was even bigger than Keith had originally thought he observed when Lance pulled him in. His shoulders were wider his entire being had grown and yet he was only but a fraction of his true size. He enveloped Keith easily which the prince found rather strange. He’d always sort of thought of Lance as a woman. He had the figure from bellow the waist, and he was the one who would bear the child. He’d neither ever shown him any reason to think he was truly a man. But here that all went away. When he was a Siren Lance didn’t require those features. His pups could be born safely from his womb without having the thickness and fattened hips child bearing land dwellers possessed. He was strong and dwarfed Keith, swallowing him in his arms as he smiled and hugged the prince close.

 

It woke Keith to the lie he’d been reading. He knew what Lance was but he’d never truly comprehended it. Right in front of him he know saw. All Sirens were equals. They were not divided stereotyped by one another by their sex for they all were the same. The could all bare and produce and fight just as equally as the other. Their appearances were because of those that lived above the sea. There was a time when they looked like their own race just as the Alteans all possessed their markings, pointed ears, and varying shades of skin. Just like how all the galra shared their feline appearances, the fur and yellow eyes and varying creature like ears. There was a time when the Sirens looked like dwellers of the sea and not partial combinations of their enemies that lived above land.

 

Keith felt guilty for ever thinking less of Lance. Forever doubting him in any way. He knew he was strong. But he judged his emotions, he judged his actions and his body.

 

But it didn’t matter. Because for once he was being given a break. All responsibilities were being taken from him as he was lulled forward into strong arms. Lance would give him a moment to stop thinking, to learn how to just enjoy and not think. To play. To love and enjoy what was around him, to further the lessons Keith’s cove had been teaching him.

 

Lance could protect him as he introduced Keith to a new sense of living, of mind.

 

It would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm and next we'll be moving back onto that not so happy major plot thing that's supposed to be going on. Spoiler alert.
> 
> it'll get exciting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance take a moment to prepare what is to come all the while Keith's doubt in the civil ways of the Siren's is crushed and rewritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)

****Keith** **

Keith wakes to the soft chirps and trills of the creatures at the tops of the canopy, the alarm clock for the entire forest below. Without them, you could scarcely tell what time of day it was. The thick foliage blotted out sunlight during the day, but the plants that continuously lit the areas around them were bright enough at night to keep the forest just bright enough to safely maneuver with the soft glow of blue, red, and all those in between.

He sighs to himself and opens his eyes just enough to see a sliver of the canopy that domed his cove and secluded it from the sky. He couldn’t see the tops of the trees but he knew that there were several hundred yards of life between himself and the atmosphere above. He closes his eyes again and presses his face into the warmth of the blankets. He opened his eyes again when his face brushes against warm skin. Not his own. He slowly pulled back again so he could see Lance. He was curled into Keith’s front sucking away the prince’s warmth while cradling a blanket to his chest to retain his own warmth.

They’d both been exhausted when Lance finally was done playing. Keith had learned the hard way that apparently siren’s loved to play and swim. He’d been pulled and spun around, pushed around in the pool and dragged limply along for what must have been hours while Lance’s happy little chitters echoed in the warm water. Keith had a feeling though that maybe it was Lance who was a little more playful. It sent a warm feeling through Keith like nothing he’d ever really experienced before to see him so relaxed, so . . . he didn’t seem like he was training his behavior. He was just making the best of what he had, taking a moment to care for himself and being kind enough to share it with Keith. Even if Keith was so pooped by the end of it the siren had to help drag him back onto land.

Speaking of which, Keith was absolutely starving and his stomach made a point to declare it loud enough he was surprised Lance didn’t wake from it. Keith sat up and reached for his clothes. He pulled his shirt on slowly before glancing towards Lance. He grabbed his blanket and laid it over Lance and very carefully put it over his head. He paused to make sure Lance wasn’t going to wake up and throw it off before he quickly slipped out of his undergarments that had been worn in the water the night before and replaced them with an extra set he’d had in his bag he left here weeks earlier. On their way back he’d have to take it with them to the palace so he could reload it.

He quickly slipped into his new change of clothes. It was strange to be around Lance in situations such as changing for a number of reasons. The siren was male enough that Keith wasn’t worried about the siren dressing in his presence, and he was for the most part fine dressing in the others. But then again, Lance was female enough that Keith felt that it would be extraordinarily unacceptable to ever give the siren a chance to catch him indecently covered. It was so confusing. So incredibly confusing and Lance only seemed more insistent to purposefully catch Keith the more the prince made a fuss about it, the siren’s curiosity no better than a child’s. Except this child was clever, devious, and quite frustrating.

He got up and started packing things up, taking out what food he had before starting to fold away and stuff his blankets into their protective pouches.

“Hey!” Lance moaned when Keith came and stole the second blanket. The siren opened his eyes to glare up at Keith only for his vision to be blotted out by the change of clothes Keith tosses at his face.

“Time to get up,” Keith said and folded the second blanket before shoving it away. He looked over at Lance when the Siren simply groaned and didn’t move. He narrowed his gaze before standing fully and making his way over to the sleeping mat they’d been laying on. If Lance didn’t want to get up then that was fine. Perfectly fine.

Lance let out a loud yelp when the mat was suddenly ripped out from under him. He rolled off the incline created by his weight on the mat and Keith’s pulling.

“Remember what we’re out here to do Lance. The longer we wait the worse things could get,” Keith said solemnly and moved around the Siren who stared up at him with wide eyes as if he’d just been doused in ice water. “We can make it to the shoreline where it should be safe to enter the water in three or four hours. If we need we can rest before-“ Keith faltered as he thought about what they were attempting to do. He couldn’t possibly actually help? He couldn’t swim like Lance, he could at least breathe but he’d only slow Lance down. He didn’t think he was strong enough to wield a weapon below the waves. He frowned as he grabbed his ripped cape and hung it over a branch.

“I won’t need to rest,” Lance said quickly in all seriousness before he pulled on the shirt he’d been given quickly followed by the rest. Keith kept his back to him while grabbing their food. He left a little over half in a cache. They’d need it when they came back. They’d be tired and have a child with them . . . hopefully, have a child with them. “Once in the water, you’ll hold on. You won’t be any hindrance if you hold on to my torso. Maybe see if you can wrap your legs around my tail so you don’t get caught by the water or thrown off. I’ll need you to be able to hold Petal. In the case of a fight, I’ll need my claws and teeth free. We shouldn’t be bothered by small groups of guards but once we get into the Alpha’s main territory past his shoals we have to move fast. There won’t be a chance for error once in the den where he’d keep my brother.”

“We’re going into his den? Wait, isn’t the alpha of the Siren empire; he’s the equivalent of your king right? Won't his den be huge? And heavily guarded?”

Lance sighed and shook his head. He accepted the dried meat he was offered. “Yes and No. They’re simply the strongest siren and can’t be crossed unless you wish to be killed . . . or bred. There is no written law, there is nothing that makes them a ruler. We don’t live like you among the surface. Anyone could take the spot of alpha if they can kill him. But you have to gain the loyalty of the local sirens to back your power so that you might be the top of command.”

“Like a pack,” Keith said. Lance simply gave him a questioning look. He didn’t understand the term, not familiar to the idea of surface animals having their own similar pecking order.

“As long as you listen to what I tell you we should be able to make it out. No one will attack without the command of the alpha until we get close to his den. Which isn’t a palace. It essentially has its own form of a courtyard but the formation itself is a deep cave with many chambers. His personal den is hidden and unknown, but where he keeps his store of wealth in food and trades is in that main cave system.”

Keith nodded as he listened and chewed on his own jerky before exposing the exit to the small cove. He covered it thoroughly once they were both outside. “If your empire is in realism, truly primitive . . . then how did they know when to attack your brother? How do you appear so organized to us but sound like nothing more complex than dolphins when explained form your point of view?”

“I never said we were primitive. Sure, we may not have the ability to utilize electricity and metals as you have for technology. But we use everything around us to create a society, united we live but one for his own do we survive. Think of us for what we are Keith,” Lance said turning back to look at the hybrid, stopping them a few yards away from the hidden cove. If Lance didn’t know it was there he’d never guess that there was a groomed space beyond the thick and sharp brush.

“And what would that be?”

Lance took a step closer, eyes trained on Keith’s own and tugging him in. He couldn’t look away. “You see me on the outside as something like you. I look like you, I can speak like you . . . but you know that I am not as I appear. You know that within resides a strong creature capable of destruction. An animal. That is what we are Keith. We are a people, but we are one with nature. We are also like the animals and that is why when the planet cried out in vain on the very edge of death, rose. We rose to answer her calls as her servants. But we fought to earn the right to rule our land and protect our home. Think of us as the Sirens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaahhhh so . . . this was SUPPOSED to be Lance asking about what Keith was/or wrong with him (cause you so small and funny looking.... plus you're the color of a snowflake with some weird relationship going on between you and your fam)   
> And so that didn't even come close to happening. Next chapter? or the one after depending on the flow of things. Anyways. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too drabby for you.
> 
>  
> 
> . . . .   
> btw i can not wait to bring in the Alpha! Ah! 
> 
> the only problem is that I haven't decided if it should be a character from the show or someone else. Any suggestions? And it can't be an evil galra character because they live up on the surface.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Keith gets a big ass fucking surprise that he was NOT expecting. But he also makes a promise to Lance and himself. And Lance discovers he hates Puffys.

Keith

“This is it. You can see the shore just over that ridge. It shouldn’t be more than five minutes and we can stop just before we go in.” Keith breathed heavily after their last heavy treck. He didn’t know that there was a steep hill that encompassed the cove on all sides. I mean obviously, he knew that there was a small cliff surrounding that hid the cove out of sight if you weren’t purposefully looking for it. He just hadn’t been aware that the entire coast was a bowl like a valley pouring down into the secluded calm waters.

“If I weren’t wearing clothes I could get us there faster,” Lance huffed as he stepped up behind Keith to look over his shoulder at where they were going. He wasn’t even out of breath in the slightest. Keith decided that it was because the siren had monstrously long legs for being hardly taller than Keith. No. He wasn’t taller than Keith, they were the same size . . . And Keith wasn’t just thinking that to make himself feel better.

He was just so damn tired of being small. Smallest galra, small for a male Altean too. The woman-man-genderless thing with him had been nearly four and a half feet taller than him when he first caught sight of him before he’s shrunk down . . . Keith hadn’t quite figured that one out yet but he’d decided a while ago that he didn’t want to know.

“And we don’t need a break. It’s hardly a hike down.” Lance said passively and turned away to start down the steep hill. Keith stared after him blankly before he full on glared at the back of Lance’s head.

“We don’t need a break. It’s hardly a hike down.” He mocked quietly in a higher pitch to mimic Lance’s tone once the siren was out of earshot.

“Keith!” Lance called back from a quarter ways down the hill. He looked up at his pale companion expectantly, impatience written all over his antsy movements.

“Yeah, I’m coming! Keep for pants on for quiznacks sake. I’m coming.” Keith snapped back as he started down the hill. “Just keep going, If I fall and crack my head open just wait for me to roll to the bottom and then you can eat me or give me an ocean burial whatever have you.”

“That’s not funny!” Lance yelled over the wind as it picked up. They were leaving the dark forests behind and entering a stretch of hilly grasslands that led down to the ocean. The sunlight as almost agonizing on Keith’s eyes after how long he’d been surrounded by the darkness of the forest with only glowing creatures and plants to light their paths.

Keith simply hummed in response. There was no way for Lance to hear him so he waited patiently for Keith who passed him without a word. They continued and finally reached the sandy beach all the while Lance nervously chattered behind Keith. It only got worse the closer to the water they got until Lance all but fell quiet when his borrowed shoes touched the sand.

“Keith?” The siren said his name with a small tone. It made the prince pause to turn around and face him. Lance hadn’t moved from the outer edge of the beach.

He frowned and scanned Lance’s furrowed expression. “Yeah?” He asked with no hint of the antagonistic tone he’s used a good ways back.

“If we make it back-“

“When we make it back.” Keith corrected. Lance glanced away almost shyly at Keith’s cut in.

“When we get back,” he continued, “will you tell me about you? You know so much about me and I guess I’ve never given you the chance to speak for yourself if you wanted to. Will you tell me about your family? . . . You’re real family?”

Normally if someone would have ever stated it that way Keith would have had them by the throat before they could blink. But Lance wasn’t using the statement maliciously. He was confused and curious about the man who owned him. Who had agreed to go out of his way to help a harem. To help someone who was supposed to be nothing other than a hole to fuck and a carrier for the next generations ruler. But Keith didn’t want them like that. He wouldn’t want anyone that way.

“When you get us out of there alive I’ll try to answer any questions you might have. It’s only fair.” Keith gave Lance a respectful nod to seal his statement as a promise. He met Lance’s blue eyes as birds chittered overhead, catching floating fruit seeds out of the sky above them where they became trapped by the cliff walls of the cover and the wind blowing in from the sea. The water was calm here unlike further east closer to the city of Altea where the waves crashed on the beaches and rocks all day. He could hear small fish making little plops as they flicked their tails just below the glass like surface. Mostly petal fish.

Keith pressed his lips together and forcefully pulled himself away from the tempting pull of the siren’s eyes. They were a weapon just as much as the creatures claws and teeth, Keith reminded himself as he started stripping out of his clothes. He caught sight of a little Puffy in hopping around near the rocks. They were harmless friendly little creatures. Nothing but pleasant little pink balls of fluff. Sadly due to their friendly nature they tended to get eaten quite often. They were too stupid to learn to fear possible predators. Keith tried and failed to disguise his smile as he watched the little Puffy hop over and sit down on his nicely folded shirt. It peeped up at him with a little ‘popple popple’ sound. So cute. It was about the size of his palm.

“And Keith”

Keith looked over his bare shoulder at Lance who was still standing at the edge of the sand. He raised his brows in a silent que for Lance to continue.

“If something does happen, promise me you’ll do everything you can to keep Petal safe,” He pleaded, his eyes desperate and sad and angry but hopeful all at once.

“Popple Popple,” the Puffy chimed in for attention. It was ignored.

“I promise you Lance that I will do everything in my power to try and get you both to safety, but most of all the pup,” Keith said softly.

“Popple Popple! Popple Popple!”

“Thank you. And I promise I’ll protect you. I need you in order for this to work,”

“POPPLE POPPLE! POPPLE POPPLE!”

Both Siren and Prince turned to look down at the pink little Puffy. Lance didn’t have any idea what it was while Keith stared at it for a second before he took off his shoes and laid his socks out on top of the Puffy who gave a content little “Popple” before falling quiet under the sock blanket it had sitting on it’s head.

“Very high maintenance” Keith commented before looking back at Lance who was squinting at the little creature before he blinked at shook his head.

“I don’t like it,” Lance decided and approached Keith cautiously before he bent over to undo his shoes clumsily before Keith knelt down and nocked his hands away so he could do it.

“Popple”

“Normally they aren’t like that,” Keith said as he pulled Lance's shoes off one by one before peeling his socks away as well and starting a new pile of clothes next to his. Lance didn’t need any help with his shirt and happily removed his pants and anything else before grabbing Keith’s hand and leading him into the water. Keith himself kept his pants on for sake of hopefully not accidentally losing his dick in case some hungry creature or a stray spear came too close. He didn’t take privilege in sharing any of his assets but he was proud to have them and would like to keep them to himself thank you very much.

“Stay there,” Lance ordered Keith once they were waist deep in water. Keith didn’t have time to

Ask any questions. The last thing he saw was a perk butt disappear beneath the water and slip

out into the deeper parts of the move where all Keith could see was a reflection of the sky.

He stood there warily and waited . . . and waited . . . and-

Keith squawked when a giant such of water rushed towards him at a startling speed before he was sucked down below. He managed to quickly get back up to the surface to cough up some of the water he’d gotten in his mouth. He wasn’t ready to use the gift Lance had given him. It took him a little while to figure it out.

He was facing the shore when the waves created by the rush settled. He didn’t see what was prowling just behind him.

“Are you ready?”

Keith startled as he whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. Only it had much more presence behind it.

Lance smiled cockily at Keith’s fearful and awestruck expression. Lance had his arms supporting his torso, his tail stretched out far behind him in the deeper water. Keith gulped as he took in the extent of the Siren who waited in what had been waist deep water. While balancing on his hands to lift himself out of the water it only reached a little over the third of the way up his forearm. He was huge. There was no way he was seeing this right. Back in the pool-? Back in the pool Lance had been bigger than him. That was normal. Siren’s where bigger than Alteans. They compared to larger Glara in their natural form. But this- no this was far, far from normal.

Keith managed to shut his gaping mouth himself before Lance could make a comment. The prince stepped back, baffled as he took Lance in. This is what he meant when he said that none of the other sirens would bother them until they were close. So all siren’s must not be able to completely shift their size?

“Uh . . . I don’t think im going to be able to wrap my legs around you,” Keith said nervously.

“I figured that after I shifted. You can hold on to my spines on the way there.” Lance smiled, flashing a mouthful of sharp fangs.

Keith nodded slowly and glanced at the water beyond what he could see of Lance. He was only seeing the tip of the iceberg for Lances size. The real monster would be that long tail hidden below.

“Let’s go save my brother,” Lance smiled, his confidence faltering as he changed to focus on the real task at hand. Lance had said he needed Keith in order to accomplish their mission so he could still fight while Keith protected and held Petal. With Lance this big . . . what kind of trouble were they going to be running into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm arting up a digital piece to show what Keith's little home in the forest mildly looks like. Does anyone know how I'd include that in here?
> 
> and also . . . . can anyone predict anything? Specifically to do with Lance's size and what his grandmother said?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is big. Keith is small. Keith gets thrown probs 100+ feet in the air. Everything is dead. There's something fishy going on. (Ahahah see what i did there?) And Kieth wishes he would have said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't quite get to the action yet. There's a lot of thinking and world building in this chapter. I've been sick for weeks now, I'm preparing for finals, I'm preparing for graduation, I have meetings, and parties, and award ceremonies, I'm looking for a job . . . I'm so fricking tired. 
> 
> BUT I will live on. 
> 
> But I can't write a good action scene in this state fellas. I'm just too mentally empty to really do more than blankly stare at things. 
> 
> Uff-da. Ok. So. Please enjoy.

****Lance** **

Lance dove beneath the waves once Keith had found a way to securely hold on. The prince opted to straddle Lance’s upper spines and hold onto his hair rather than what they’d originally planned.

It was so strange to be under the water again. He’d started to get used to the stale water that he had in his pool in their shared bedroom. He’d thought that the spring had been different yesterday, but this was strange. The salt water was welcome as it passed through his gills though the bitter taste behind it was far from. After getting to live within such pure water from the land he’d started to forget about the way that parts of the ocean could choke fish to death from the chemicals and shards floating in the water. Siren’s could avoid it as a norm but the reminder was saddening. A reason from him to remember the importance of the Alteans to the Sirens. To his home.

But those were thoughts for another time. He dove down deep into the water. Out here there was nothing but bleached, dead remnants of a once great reef. The skeletons of creatures of all kinds that dwelled in the sea were scattered. Some of the bones crumbling. Nothing was fresh but the scent of death still hung heavy in the water. It had lingered for decades if not a hundred years and it surely wouldn’t fade away until life could start to fill the currents with the sweet smells of grasses and sea flowers. Someday. Someday they would expand the good that the Alteans had done to their frontal coasts out this way and extinguish the death that hunted the waters.

Keith’s grip tightened in Lance’s hair as his speed and sudden down turn sent the small hybrid flowing behind him. Lance didn’t pay him much mind, sure that he’d right himself soon enough as he sailed over the decimate landscape. He’d head over the ridge and dive them down into the drop off where the darkness could hide them. Or . . . well it would at least make them less noticeable since in the darkness of the sea they both glowed just as beautifully there as they did under the trees of the jungle. No one ventured beyond the ridge for any reasons beyond their own personal ventures. There was nothing out there. Nothing but hazards and maybe a few starving whales trying to out run the even more raged predator desperately hopping that one would die od starvation so that it could finally extinguish it’s hunger.

No one could survive beyond the revived reefs of Altea. The fact sent a chill down Lance’s spine at the thought. His family had left. They’d fled because it was their only chance. Their only chance to escape . . . when in reality it should have been Lance who had fled. They should have stayed and tried to find favor with the alpha. They shouldn’t have listened to what his grandmother had said. They should have though it through, should have considered what they were doing.

Tears mixed with the water as he even out their depth and started swimming back in the direction of the safe waters. His family could be dead. He and Petal might be the only in his family line still alive. And even then he wasn’t completely sure. He didn’t know if Petal was going to survive. He didn’t know if he was going to survive tonight. He wasn’t sure that Keith would make it through this. He just hoped that the Alpha wouldn’t be stupid enough to kill the royal prince, successor to the Altean throne.

Lance swam for less than an hour, covering all the ground they had made in their day and a half trek and far more as he traveled miles across the front coast of Keith’s home. He needed to check though to see exactly where he was. They were still far enough out to sea that he didn’t feel there was any fault or worry to spotting, a combination of porpoising and spyhopping. At a speed somewhere around forty miles an hour he shot up towards the surface and shot up out of the water at an angle. It didn’t quite occur to him as he arched through the air judging his placement in the water by landmarks on the coast that it wasn’t exactly himself and other sirens had to worry about. No. No, it was when Keith appeared flailing through the air ahead of Lance while he was arching back down towards the water did it occur to him that physics might not agree with his passenger.

Keith’s eyes were bigger than Lance thought they could possibly get without popping out of his skull as he cried out while tumbling through the air. Lance yelped and reached out for the prince and just managed to get his hands cupped around him before he awkwardly belly flopped back down into the water. He rose to the surface quickly, sticking his head out to double check how far out he was. Content with the miles between himself and the Siren community he pulled Keith up to the surface and opened his hands up like a blooming flower to reveal the hybrid.

“What-“ He gasped for breath, “the hell was that for?” Keith demanded as he slumped sideways on the platform Lance’s hands created.

“Sorry,” Lance’s ears fell as he looked over the prince. He brought him closer to his face so he could see him better which seemed to make Keith a bit nervous as he eyed Lance. “I was trying to see where we are. I forgot that you’re not lathed down.” He muttered apologetically.

Keith didn’t say anything at first as he stared up into Lance’s eyes with a softened expression that Lance was finding harder and harder to ignore as it happened more frequently. He didn’t mind of course. Keith shook his head to clear it before he looked away.

“You’re fine. How long until we’re there? You can barely see or feel any difference in the water when you’re out this far. It’s all still dirty.”

Lance looked back towards the outline of the Altean kingdom off in the distance. “The water here is different. You just don’t have the senses to tell. Here the water smells faintly of the life that lives all along the ports and shores of Altea, The entire reef there is blooming with life thanks to your kind. Once we enter the territory past the drop off back towards the shallower waters you’ll see the world the difference though it is only a fraction of what it used to be. We’ve reformed the seabed though in the plains between the reef and the ridge, carving it deep so that we may live there with space to farm kelp and raise our young while in the protection of your waters.” Lance explained.

“And when will we be moving in?” Keith pressed.

Lance glanced back towards the shores far in the distance. He could feel Keith tense when he followed the Siren’s gaze. If Keith hadn’t already been gifted his ability to breathe bellow the waves he’d easily wear out and likely drown before he made it back to the safety of Alteas shores.

“You ah . . . made quite the wide birth. I didn’t know the drop off extended this far out.” Keith commented before Lance could answer his first question.

“Years ago, when I was still in egg, there was an uproar in the earth that created a rise in the great plains between reef and dangerous waters. The event killed two of my siblings, shattering the egg of one, shaking the other to death. The water wall created by the sea nearly completely decimated the reef in the protected waters. Your shields protected your empire from the devastation of the flood, but it was the alpha who saved the sirens and all that at been rebuilt.”

“What do you mean the Alpha saved the sirens? From the force of the tsunami?” Keith asked with a suspicious gaze.

Lance nodded curtly. That was what they were taught. What he had been taught.

“But Altea installed water shields surrounding the reef decades before that ever happened. It was a part of the motive to save the oceans. We promised to offer a safe harbor for the Sirens. We safe guarded the territory your Alpha drew out with water shields bellow and above the sea. It was a successful installment. It caught the root of the wave at the edge of the Siren territory and dispersed the top of the wave over a wide horizontal shield that was above the surface of the water. The only damage your family would have encountered was the shifting of the ground itself.” Keith said warily.

Lance shook his head. “No, no that can’t be right. My parents said that the water had wiped out almost all of the fish and plant life that had made a comeback. That’s what’s been told. That the Alpha could save the dwellings of the siren’s but couldn’t keep the fields and schools safe.”

Keith shook his head. “Then you were lied to,”

“But it’s why we’re starving! It’s why my family was starving! It’s why I’m here, it’s why I need to give you a child. Children.

“Lance, we’re here so that you don’t have to do any such thing. And I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on, but I know that right now we need to stop and focus on Petal. Remember what we’re doing. We’re taking away their weapon against you. Once we have Petal you won’t have to ever worry about being trapped. We will protect you. You won’t do anything that you don’t want to,” Keith said softly and ran his hands over Lance’s wrists before careful slipping out of his hands to swim up to his face that was hovering out of the water.

Keith was ridiculously small as he brushed his hand across Lance’s cheek when the siren dipped down further in the water so that the prince could reach him. Lance still appreciated the gesture as he forced himself to calm while Keith swam back behind him and tangled his arm in Lance’s hair so that it would take a lot more to take him out.

“It’s going to be okay Lance. I’m going to make sure that what’s going on now stops. There’s something going on that’s being overlooked somehow, the system isn’t working. I’m going to be coming to power, and when I do I’m going to see that everything that is wrong in your seas is made right. That our progress is doubled, that we find a way to sustain all three empires united.” Keith said behind Lance’s ear.

“I thought you didn’t want to succeed your father?”

“I don’t,” Keith muttered.

Lance’s eyes fell to the surface of the water silently. That was enough information for him. It was baffling that the land dweller would think or care enough to do more than they already were. He hoped that what Keith was saying was true. That he wasn’t just leading him on with empty promises . . . Lance wasn’t to believe him, so he did.

_I’ll find a way to thank you, Keith. Show me your loyalty tonight and I will reward you. Give me a home and a new world to live in and I’ll stand by your side._

_Just please, please don’t deceive me._

****Keith** **

Keith sucked in a long draw of water through his gills, the sensation still strange to sit with while he hovered nervously over Lance’s shoulder. By now they had drifted into the Siren made basin that housed most of the dens that the siren’s lived in. Some of their entrances were elegantly carved and smoothed over, hours upon hours of labor put into the making of the lovely home. Other’s were simply crude holes in the rock wall of the basin. Keith liked to imagine that inside the home was smooth and warm.

There were organized rows of sea foliage down at the base of the carved valley. Keith watched some siren’s picking through the flowing leaves. Some had armed guards posted at the edges of the fields while other plots were being dug up by some of the sirens. They would carry the intact plant either to their dens or up towards the ridged reef up over the edge of the basin.

Keith’s heart hurt as he watched two pairs of big sad eyes peer up at them from the lip of a den. The guppies eyes were sad, skin and tales dull, from a distance Keith could see that they were skinny. There was no evidence that they had ever known the chub of a healthy baby. They had no protection against the cool waters and so couldn’t leave the warmth of their home. They watched curiously as they passed.

Other siren’s looked towards Lance as he swam lower still into the basin, but no one dared come near. He dwarfed them all. The largest Siren Keith had seen yet was only comparable to being the width of Lance’s forearm and about as long. It was strange. Not the way they acted, but how much Lance stuck out. There had to be a reason, some explanation as to why he was so much larger, so different with the great expanse of fins trailing behind him and the mobile spines that currently laid flat against his back.

The further they swam the more crowded the waters became. They’d started where there were far more crops and few caves lining the basin face and had seen not only the chasm begin to narrow but also the floor become more littered and the water more crowded with hundreds of sirens. They all veered around Lance, diving over and under, clearing way for him as he made his way through the channel.

Lance had said that when the basin reached it’s narrowest it would lead to a bottleneck opening and turn into a wide oval where the Alpha’s shoals were contained, kept, bred, and harvested. There were guards posted on the ridges looking down to watch the fish stores that were outside the entrance to the Alpha’s den.

It was rare that the Alpha left his personal territory if he wasn’t needed elsewhere.

This was it. Just ahead of then was their point of no return. They would need to move quickly. As long as they got to Petal first then the only person they had to worry about was the Alpha itself. Assuming that some stupid thinking guard didn’t dare spear Keith, everything should be fine. It was unlikely that the Alpha would have many of any guards in his den since it would be similar to Keith having the royal guards stand in his bedroom at all hours.

He desperately wished he could talk. That he could at least say something before they went in. He could feel Lance’s tense muscle ripple as he paused. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t say that everything would be fine, he couldn’t say that he’d do everything he could to help. He couldn’t reassure Lance or console . . . if this failed then a baby would die. Lance would likely die, Keith’s chances were pretty slim since he couldn’t get away without Lance to swim for him. He could only be useful as a political bargaining chip. He’d never get to fix this culture. Keith would never get to say what he wanted his father to hear. He’d never see Shiro again. Or Allura or his mother- the queen.

There was no turning back.

He’d made a promise. And not just to Lance.

To Petal.

Their homes.

To himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel like it was kinda meh-   
> but that's for you to decide. There are still important under the table things going on in this chapter so it needed to happen anyways. Boring or not.
> 
> I take Requests and Commissions.   
> contact me via comments or on Insta @the.shadow.assassin for more info  
> (And no, things I write for people are not all typoed up like my personal fics. Unless it's installed into the fic as a request I suppose.)


End file.
